Batman VS Superman Dawn of Justice: The Novel
by Skychild101
Summary: Fearing the actions of a god-like Super Hero left unchecked, Gotham City's own formidable, forceful vigilante takes on Metropolis' most revered, modern-day savior, while the world wrestles with what sort of hero it really needs. And with Batman and Superman at war with one another, a new threat quickly arises, putting mankind in greater danger than it's ever known before. Rated T
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: ** Hello, hello. So I finally watched Batman VS Superman movie and it was bloody awesome. But except for the fact that they made Batman a little too violent…HE DOESN'T KILL! *Ahem* So because of the movie…it led me to this! I thought it would be a great idea to make a novel about the movie—I know it's going to be a challenge and all but I want to take it :) I also appreciate constructive criticism as well so if you don't see anything that you don't like feel free to shout it out. With that, let's get started. NOTE: I do NOT own the summary!

 **Legends:**

 **Bold:** Narrating

 _Italics:_ Flashback

 **Summary:** Fearing the actions of a god-like Super Hero left unchecked, Gotham City's own formidable, forceful vigilante takes on Metropolis' most revered, modern-day savior, while the world wrestles with what sort of hero it really needs. And with Batman and Superman at war with one another, a new threat quickly arises, putting mankind in greater danger than it's ever known before.

* * *

 **BATMAN VS SUPERMAN: DAWN OF JUSTICE**

Prologue: The Beginning

" _ **There was a time above…a time before…there were perfect things…"**_

There were people walking across the grass; few of them were holding what it seemed two funeral stones. All of the people dressed in black to pay their respects to the deceased.

At the front of the line, there were two people; an elder man and a small boy who looked bitter and devastated.

" _ **Diamond absolutes…but things fall."**_

The people had reached their destination to what it seemed a medium-sized funeral house.

" _ **Things on Earth… and the thing that falls…"**_

Just as they were reaching to the house, the boy at the front made a dash, not wanting to go any further. He ignored the call of his name and he kept on running, trying to forget everything what had happened.

" _ **Had fallen."**_

As he ran through the woods, a flashback came…

A flashback which he did not wanted to remember.

 _There were three people who were looking happy as they got out from what it seemed a movie theatre. They were just smiling and laughing. As though nothing in the world matters._

 _The small boy with brown hair smiled from ear to ear as he was happily walking with his parents._

The boy continued to run through the woods, getting deeper and deeper into it. He winced when the flashback continued.

 _The happy family continued to walk down the street, going home. Little did they know, however, was that there was a figure that was hiding in the shadow. And when the time came, the intruder made its appearance just when the happy family came closer._

 _And when all of them met, the intruder raised the gun and the father instantly pulled his wife and son back so that he was in the front._

Feeling the threatening tears, the boy kept on running and running as the flashback became more painful. Because his vision was starting to get blurry, the boy tripped, falling to the ground.

Nevertheless, he ignored the stinging pain (which he probably skinned his skin) and resumed running.

 _The boy stared at the killer with wide eyes; his heart beating rapidly against his rib cage. He was scared that's for sure. And he wondered why there wasn't anyone to help them._

 _And without so much of a thought, the killer released the trigger just as the father made a move. The bullet shot at the father's chest, causing him fall to the ground and there were screaming._

 _The screams came from the boy and the wife who watched the father fall._

Not paying attention, the boy fell into what it seemed a covered hole. The boy continued to fall but to him, the fall felt like a never ending fall.

He kept on falling and falling…

 _The bullet fell to the ground but it wasn't too soon where the wife ran towards the killer with a hatred and scared look. Hatred for him killing her husband but scared for her own son's safety._

 _As she moved towards the man, her pearl necklace also moved from her movements. Seeing this chance, the man made the gun be underneath the necklace so that the weapon was targeted at her head._

 _The woman froze, her eyes widened with fear and the son watched the scene, being helpless._

 _He wanted to help but he felt helpless._

 _Helpless to do anything._

The boy continued to plunge and his face bore nothing but with depressed.

 _And just like that, the man released the trigger and the bullet shot at the woman. Because of the pull, it broke the necklace and the woman fell next to her husband. The boy screamed with fear and despair as he just witnessed his two most beloved parents dead._

At last, the boy fell to the bottom of the hole with a hard thud and all he could was to wail with despair, hating the horrid flashback.

 _When the woman fell to the ground, so did the pearls that bounced away._

 _The boy still screamed, crying out for his parents, hoping that this was just some cruel dream but it wasn't…_

 _And he knew that._

 _Everything that happened so far was real._

 _And without having so much of a thought, the killer ran away, leaving the boy with his dead parents._

 _With a raspy breath, the father just managed to move his hand towards his almost dead wife._

 _With a weak voice, the father spoke out her name. "Martha."_

 _And then, the eyes widened, indicating that their life was gone._

 _They were dead._

Trying to get himself in order, the boy started to pull himself up and he turned around to face the open hole. But because of the light being too bright, the young kid held up his hand in front of his face to cover from the bright light.

And then, tearing his gaze away from the light, he brought attention to a small opening hole since he thought he had heard a sound.

He was right.

In the hole, it was filled with bats that gave out a screech and the boy widened his eyes as he saw just how many there were. And then, the noise went quite.

The bats suddenly flew from their spot and the boy placed his hands in front of his face, acting for a shield.

He started to panic and he began to wave his hands around, hoping to get rid of them. However, he suddenly paused as he looked up.

That was odd.

Instead of attacking him like he thought they were, the bats were continuing to fly around him in circles. Feeling less scared, the boy dropped his hands down, realizing that they weren't going to hurt him and he suddenly felt a strong connection with these bats.

And then, just when things started to get a little weirder, Bruce started to fly _off_ the ground. He widened his eyes with shock as he comprehended that this wasn't normal.

It wasn't normal at all.

It was strange sensation that the bats were helping him. He didn't know why but he liked it. The feeling of floating from the bats.

As though the bats had some super strength, they resumed to levitate the boy so that he could be out of the hole.

" _ **In dream, it took me to the light. A beautiful light."**_

 **Author's Note:** And cut! I think this is a good way to stop. Even though, it's a bit short but it's kind of expected for a prologue to be short—well, usually it is short. Anywho, I hope I got all the words right and I hope you all enjoy it. Well, I guess I'll see you next time. Toodles!


	2. Discovery

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you all liked the first chapter. Since that one was short, you can expect this one to be longer :) Without further ado, let's go on! Oh and you guys should all know by now that I don't own anything—that's why I don't put disclaimers. If I did own them, I would be rich.

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to AMarie91 for reviewing the story. Thanks to DeanCastLover22 for favoring and following the reviewing the story. Thanks to fanfictionmakermachine for following and reviewing the story.

 **Responses:**

DeanCastLover22: Unfortunately, I don't have that great of a memory…so I actually managed to find a link to the movie so I'm going from there. It's not HD but I will work with it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Discovery

 **Metropolis—The Humankind was introduced to Superman.**

A loud whirring noise over the skies and it was soon revealed that it belonged to a helicopter that had just landed. A tall figure emerged from the entrance and started to run once he got off. He stopped running as he came to his destination and way in front of him, appeared to be a large machine that emitted a light.

Several buildings got destroyed, having fires spreading out. His face was unreadable but if one studied the expression well, it would read that he was determined to take the intruders out.

The man got into the car and drove towards the danger even though he should be running away from it. Bruce pressed on the gas pedal and sped off, creating sharp turns whenever it was necessary.

He then took out his cellphone and dialed the number, hoping that he was still there.

"Dad." Bruce asked.

"Bruce?" an elder voice answered.

"Dad, listen to me. I want you to get everyone out of the building. Right now." he told him, firmly.

And then, out came another blast from the ships that seem to be attacking the large machine.

"Understand?"

Because of the explosion, the people in the building screamed and started to panic. This gained his attention and got off his phone, yelling out orders.

"Let's go! Come on! Move it now people! Let's go!" he shouted, urging them to go.

A bright blinding light came and that made him urge the people even more.

"Come on! Let's get out of the building! Let's make it happen!"

" _Dad_?" Bruce called out. " _Dad_!"

Frustrated, Bruce hung up and still drove towards the danger. As he was about to go straight, two cars came and it crashed into one another which forced Bruce turn at a corner. Tires screeched against the road and Bruce just barely made it without crashing into the two cars.

An attack came, landing at the front. Because of the large explosion, the spotlight smashed down and the fire that was with it brushed towards Bruce who tried to stop the car.

The blaze went away and Bruce resumed driving at full speed. However, the vehicle crashed at an object as the turning wasn't so perfect.

As he was driving, up in the air, another medium-sized machine flew, smashing the buildings that were in its path. The buildings collapsed, falling against one another, making it harder for Bruce to avoid it. Dust came from the objects that got smashed from the buildings but he ignored the clutter that fell from behind him.

He peered through his front mirror to get a closer look at the large machine and few people moved out of the way as to avoid getting hit from the car. Once he stopped the car, Bruce got out of it and stared at the ship.

There was an intense feeling in the atmosphere as the crowd waited for the ship's next move; all wondering which building will be struck next.

And then it happened. The ship emitted out a shockwave, causing the dust rise from the ground and the crowd gave an exclaim of shouts as they all bend down.

Instead of running away from the danger like most people are, Bruce ran towards it, hoping to reach the building where his dad was in time.

Inside the building, another attack came, crashing at the structure and the elderly man stared at the impact with wide eyes since the power started to flicker from the hit.

Bruce stopped running and tried his cellphone again, hoping to reach his dad.

But a voicemail was heard, stating that the recipients were busy.

"God, creator Heaven of Earth, have mercy on my soul." the father prayed as he waited for the impact.

Bruce stared at the building that was going to collapse and then it happened.

With an incredulous look, Bruce screamed out his father and ran towards the collapsing structure.

The whole road was covered with dust and Bruce turned his head to the side as to avoid the dust going into his eyes. Once the dirt died down a bit, he looked around to see the large clutter, being everywhere.

As he was walking forward, silence fell upon and a horse trotted past by him. His heart was beating furiously against his rib cage, not wanting to believe what just had happened.

His dad…

His dad…was gone…

Just then, a voice cried out, shouting out his name.

"Wayne! Mr. Wayne! I can't feel my legs!" the man cried out.

Bruce quickly went towards him and yelled out for help.

"We need help over here!"

The man kept on repeating how he couldn't feel his legs. While they waited, Bruce was reassuring the man.

"You're going to be okay." he comforted him. "What does the boss calls you? Wally?" **(1)**

"You're the boss, boss."

Two men came, running towards them and they grabbed the man. Bruce and another man grabbed the ledge and pulled it up, making the two people pull Wally out.

Wally repeated, "I can't feel my legs!" Just then, a creaking noise was heard which gained Bruce's attention and he looked up only to have his eyes wide with shock. He saw a part of the building was going to collapse anytime soon but the thing that shocked him the most was that there was a little girl in the middle of the large clutter.

Just in time, Bruce dashed towards the clutter and pushed the girl out of way just as the structure fell to the ground.

"It's okay; you're going to be alright." Bruce said, comforting the anguished girl. "You're okay. You're okay. You know what? We're gonna find your mom."

Just by mentioning the word _mom,_ the girl started to cry.

"Where is she?"

Shaking, the girl looked up and pointed behind Bruce. Noticing the hand, Bruce turned around and started at the broken building. Instantly connecting the dots, Bruce instantly knew what she was going through and put her in a hug.

He knew what it was like to lose a parent…

Or parents.

From the sound of the ships, Bruce looked up and an expression of hatred was written across his face as he stared with cold eyes at the ship-like missiles. However, in the sky, a familiar red cape was flying around, grabbing a man.

 **Somewhere in Indian Ocean**

A person dove underwater as he placed the mask after. The water was crystal clear, making the colors more vibrant and beautiful. It was full of life with small fishes swimming everywhere; coral reefs almost surrounding the place.

It was paradise.

Paradise in underwater.

The boy swam further down and a large heavy stone came into the view. It looked as though the boy knew what it was since he started to pull the stone from its spot. It took a few struggles until he eventually got the stone and swam towards the boat.

They rowed back to the shore, the two boys carrying a blanket that had the stone in it. In front of them, a crowd chattered away. In the crowd, a small boy handed a man a stone and he examined it for a short awhile until something grabbed his eye's attention.

The man walked out of the crowd, seeing the two boys walking closer. Once the boys reached the end, they placed the blanket on the ground and took it off to reveal the heavy stone.

The man, knowing exactly what it was, fell to his knees with a grin on his face as he examined the rock before taking out a hammer and smashed it to reveal a shimmering green rock.

 **Nairomi, Africa**

Trucks pulled out, making the dust rise from the roads. A white truck was pulled into the view and man that was covered with a black outfit came towards the vehicle, opening up the door.

He then roughly grabbed a passenger who had a bag over the head out of the truck and the two walked towards another entrance. The same thing happened to the other side of the truck; another man roughly taking another person out and walked towards the path where the first man had walked to.

Once they reached their destination, the two people went to their knees and the bag was removed from their heads.

The woman looked up and saw another man who seemed like he was the leader of this group. His black hair was sleek and bore sunglasses.

One of the men pointed at the front, indicating that was where the woman was supposed to go. As she walked, another man that wore a white hat sat down at a chair.

The woman shakily opened her notebook. "Are you a terrorist, General?"

"Did you not tell me that the interview was with a lady?" the General asked, amused.

Narrowing her eyes, the lady spoke. "I'm not a lady. I'm a journalist." she retorted.

Away from the two, a man had a camera but it was quickly got dissected from the black-haired guy who grabbed the object.

"What are you?" he spoke.

"He's a man with nothing." **(1)**

The man accepted the defeat as he watched his camera being taken away.

"Except the love of my people."

"I don't but—"the man threw an annoyed sigh as he watched his camera being torn apart.

"You just exposed it."

The one with the camera threw the object to the ground as he got out the film from it.

"Who's paying for this security contractors, general?" the woman asked.

The man unrolled the film and took it out.

"I had to throw what I had tonight." the general spoke. "More question based on another, yes?" **(2)**

The one with the film threw it to the ground and smashed it to bits. However, it wasn't the film which he was interested at. It was rather what got put in the film that grabbed his eye's attention. He took the small object from the ground and the beeping that came out of it was heard.

The man knew that he was busted.

He showed it to the General. "CIA."

A voice shouted in foreign and they grabbed the man while the woman was watching the scene with an anxious look on her face, scared for the man.

"NO!" she exclaimed but she was quickly held back by the two men.

The man on his knees, speaking in a foreign language stating that the woman didn't know anything. He then directed his eyes to the lady with a reassured look. But she knew better.

"It's okay, Lois." the man said.

The man with the white hat raised the gun and just like the, he was dead. Lois jumped with startled as she watched her friend died. Shock and bewildered look was upon her face as she was still struggling to get loose.

Her friend was dead.

 **:(/\\):**

A door was closed shut and the General turned around to face Lois who tried not to show any emotions.

"I…I didn't know." she replied. She cursed inside her head since her voice faltered.

Why now?

"Eggnos is not the same…" **(3)**

Meanwhile, outside of the cell, the leader looked around before he gave a nod to the man. The sleek-haired guy walked towards a man who was talking to another person and then he raised his gun, pulling the trigger.

Back in the cell, the man in the white hat heard the commotions that came from outside, making Lois wondering what was happening. He continued to circle around the woman until he was behind her.

Gunshots were heard and the man grabbed Lois around the neck, having a gun near her. Lois gasped, fearing for her life.

 **Outside**

The door opened, revealing a line of men on their motorcycles. The one at the front gave a shout of "Let's go!" in his language and they were off. Up in the sky, a figure was seen and this one seemed to be _flying_.

Just like that, the flying man crashed through the cell where Lois was at and she could feel the one who captured her was scared as he saw the newcomer. Lois felt relieved and happy when she saw the familiar figure who stared at the man who shouted to stay back.

Knowing the newcomer, Lois placed her hands down, no longer feeling scared and she gave nod to him. Like a missile, the man flew towards the man, crashing him through a wall.

 **:(/\\):**

"These women had heard a noise…like the sky had cracked open. He came down…so many dead." the woman replied, shakily. She winced at the horrid flashback and she didn't want to remember it.

"Even the last came after, the government attacked. No mercy in the villages." the woman felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. "My parents tried to run." unable to continue, she let the tears fall.

"The world has been so caught up with what Superman can do." one of the judges spoke. It was a woman with long dirty blonde hair. "That no one had asked what he _should_ do. Let the records show the committees hold him responsible."

"He will never answer to you. He answers to no one." the woman said, firmly. "Not even a thing to God."

 **:(/\\):**

Thunder boomed as rain poured down, heavily. A click from the key was heard before the mailbox got opened. Lois took the mails before closing the mailbox and she went to her apartment room.

Once inside, Lois turned on the water, waiting for the right temperature and while she waited, she took out a small brown book, examining a hole that was made from a bullet.

Thinking, she jogged towards the bathroom to take out an item that would help her to take the bullet out. With a few nudges, the bullet was out and she took it from the spot to study it. It was a silver small one, making her be peculiar about it.

Drips of water were heard as Lois continued to stare at the bullet that was in her hand. She was still shaken up from today's event even though Superman came and rescued her. But she was saddened what happened to her friend—the one who shot.

She couldn't help it but too feel that it was her fault—she should've been better.

A door opened which made her be pulled from her train of thoughts. A man came; he looked handsome with black hair that was tidy and didn't went all over the place, wearing glasses. He wore a brown jacket with a nice shirt along with some pants. In his hands, he carried a bouquet of flowers.

Upon hearing the door, Lois placed the bullet away, hiding it and a knock on the bathroom door was heard before it got opened.

"Hey." the man said, smiling.

"Hey." Lois returned the smile.

"I was gonna cook…" he motioned to the flowers. "Surprise you."

Lois smiled, feeling happy towards the man. But her smile faltered as she said the next line.

"They had hearings about what happened."

The man had an unreadable expression.

Lois continued. "They're saying—"

"I don't care. I don't…care." he interrupted. "I don't care what they're saying. The woman I love could be blown with one shot. Think of what could've happened."

Lois slightly rolled her eyes as she was feeling a bit annoyed, thinking of how he was making her be helpless.

Frowning, she retorted back with her own comment. "Think about what _did_ happened."

Silence settled but as soon as it fell, the man spoke.

"I didn't kill those men if that's what you're saying."

Eyes wide, Lois pulled herself up, her hands holding against the rail.

"What I'm saying is that I want to understand what had happened. I'm saying thank you for saving my life. I'm saying there's a cost." Lois reacted, her tone holding a bit of disbelief and irritation.

Irritated that he could be so stubborn sometimes.

Quietly letting out a sigh, the man walked into the bathroom to place down flowers at a small table. The man joined her, having his hand on her as she held it for comfort. She was worried for him.

"I just don't know if it's possible…"

"Don't know what's possible?"

Lois paused, hesitating before she answered. "Are you gonna love me and be you?"

Seeing the worried look, the man stared at her before he turned his attention to the flower. He picked one from the bouquet and handed it to her. Lois couldn't help but smile, realizing just how lucky she was to have him. His smile…his handsome features…his personality…

It's everything what she loved him.

And then, the man went into the bathtub, making Lois squeal and laughed as he took off his jacket.

"Are you coming to the bathtub like that?" Lois asked, laughing. **(4)**

The man nodded. "Mh-hmm."

And he went down, kissing his beloved. As the two played around, the water splashed everywhere, hitting the floor.

 **:(/\\):**

Thunder boomed followed by loud screeching noises that sounded like bats. The bats flew out of their hiding place, flying into the night. Sirens could be heard and the car screeched to a halt after it had arrived to its destination.

Two police came, going into a dark room with the woman holding a flashlight while the man in front held a weapon. Being on guard, the two walked in, lighting up the place with the light here and there until a peculiar spot caught their attention.

On the wall was an object that took the shape of a bat. It's silver blade gleaming against the light.

They gave a look to it as though they knew who it belonged to. The woman turned at a corner, getting ready to push the door wide open. She gave a glance to her partner who nodded and then she pushed it opened.

They went down the stairs and as they reached at the bottom, they saw a cell that had a group of girls. One of them started to speak in a foreign language.

Feeling that they were scared, the policewoman spoke.

"It's okay. We're gonna help. We're gonna get you out of here."

She started to open the door but the girl quickly closed the cell, making the woman give her an odd look.

The girl pointed up and the police followed her hand movement. She said in her language but the woman didn't understand what she was trying to say.

"I don't understand." the police said.

Just then, a loud scream came which alerted them. The group of girls whimpered in fear and the policewoman walked towards the noise. Before she went further, she gave a look to her partner, nodding and then she went to the source.

The policewoman continued to climb up the stairs, her weapon ready as she locked her eyes up ahead, not wanting to miss anything. The same screaming came which startled her and she looked to the side with wide eyes, wondering where the noise was coming from.

She took a deep breath before she went to an open room, her gun still in position. The woman narrowed her eyes, seeing the outline of the shadow and a small groan was heard. Curious, she lowered her gun down a bit and there, on the floor, was a man who was hooked up to a heater.

Being confused, the woman looked to the door before she suddenly felt the goosebumps going on her skin. She suddenly got this feeling that she wasn't alone…apart from the man that was inside this room but it was as though there was someone else in here to.

Heart beating rapidly, the woman slowly turned around and she only just managed to make out the figure before she quickly took out her gun and started to fire at it. However, the shadow was too quick, missing the bullets that came at its way.

The shadow went up the roof, escaping her grasp.

Seeing another figure, the woman released the trigger hitting at a wall but she was unaware that it was her partner.

"Christ!" he shouted.

Slowly seeing that it was her partner, she gave a shaky breath. "I saw him…I never saw him before…I…"

"You almost took my face off!" he scowled. "How about you don't shoot the good guys?"

The policeman walked towards the front and saw the tied up man.

"Oh Jesus Christ." the man breathed. "He branded on him."

The light went down on the man's body and there on his left side of the chest was a symbol that represented as a bat.

 **Author's Note: ** Whoo-hoo this chapter was long aha this chapter was originally called Infiltration but I changed it to Discovery because a lot of things got…discovered! Such as the Kryptonite, CIA, the ship, of course Batman :) etc…for these **(1), (2), (3), (4)** I honestly didn't know what they were saying and that was the closest thing I could get…sometimes I don't know if it's just me or they play the background too loudly or if the actors mumble sometimes…maybe it's just me. And, they also said that Barbara Gordon made an appearance in here too (she was played by Jena Malone) BUT I NEVER SAW HER! Anyways, toodles!


	3. Troubling News

**Author's Note: ** Hello, people! I apologize for not updating this story in a while. I was busy writing Bloodlines and Young Justice: Season three…AND I have finished my college; I'm graduating in October and my practicum is in May…argh, it's depressing T_T so those are my excuses. But since I'm done with college, I have free time! And I'm sorry for the lame title :3 So, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Taiski for favoring the story. Thanks to susanpr for following the story. Thanks to Mireilles3 for following the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Troubling News

A machine went down and the doors opened revealing Bruce. He walked down the hall only to find another man that seemed to be working on something.

"Still working?" Bruce asked.

"You're slow in your old age. It comes to us all, Mr. Wayne." he then looked at Bruce. "Even you've got too old to die young, though not for lack of trying." he mumbled.

He then grabbed a device and brought it up to his throat to test it. Instead of his usual voice, it went deep.

"There's nothing wrong with the microphone." Alfred replied. "This new layer of armor. I guess have to rewire."

He then went away only to bring out a tray of food and a drink. "So," he started again. "Last night was productive?"

"Nope." Bruce answered. "Still laying low. Even nothing." **(1)** "This is the man who knows things. Anatoli Knyazov. He's Russian. Contracts all over the globe but he's based out of Gotham. Weapons in the traffic."

"So, the white Portuguese is a Russian?" Alfred quizzed. "That's the theory."

Bruce frowned as he looked to the other screen. "No. The theory is that the Russian will lead me to the man himself."

"If he is indeed, I think. He doesn't even know if you exist. That would be a fantastic."

"The one who wants to bring a dirty bomb in Gotham?"

"Ah, nice day then?" **(2)** Alfred shuffled around and got out the newspaper. "New rules."

Giving out a sigh, Bruce grabbed the paper that had caught his attention.

"We're criminals, Alfred." Bruce muttered. "We've always been criminals. Nothing's changed."

The butler gave Wayne a stare. "Oh, yes it has, sir. Everything's changed."

The computer screen then showed pictures of Superman.

"Men fall from the sky, the gods hurl thunderbolts, innocents die. That's how it starts, sir. The fever, the rage, the feeling of powerlessness that turns good men…cruel."

Alfred walked away to leave Bruce with his thoughts. Thinking, Bruce leaned forward, putting the paper away.

 **:(/\\):**

" _Justice has been called when the police had found a sex transgender that had been apparently tortured and branded by the Gotham's Bat."_

Clark tore his attention from his breakfast as he stared at the TV.

" _That is the second criminal found wearing the Bat brand. The first victim, an accused child's predator was later assaulted in prison and remains in critical care for his injuries. One source tells the Metropolis is that many believe the mark of the Bat brand imprisoned essentially is a death sentence. In other news, the Mayor had announced that…"_

 **:(/\\):**

The voice of the newscaster faded and there were loud chattering in the gym.

A man short hair clapped his hands, indicating that he was open. He grabbed the ball and made a shot towards the basket.

"Oh, ah Oh ho!" he replied, grinning when his shot went in. "Ho ho! I did not know you were here." he said when he saw a woman that was walking towards him.

"How are you doing?" the man asked, shaking the lady's hand.

The woman took his hand, smiling. "Really great."

"Oh, really great?" he grinned.

He then motioned them to follow him. The doors whirred open, allowing them to access.

"You know, dad was born in Eastern. He grew up, eating stale crackers. And every other Saturday, he had marching in parade and wore flowers with ties. So, I think it was providence that his son, me, end up with this. When I rebuild the Metropolis crew found it, a little souvenir from the Kryptonian world engine."

The woman gave a glance at the small green rock. She gave a peculiar look before she spoke. "What's a rock got to do with homeland security?" she asked.

"Oh, homeland security. Hm, no nono, ma'am." the man refused. "Planetary security."

"The fragment is a radioactive Zemin role. We suspected that it might have binary interaction. So, we took a sample to amp read." the man then clicked a few buttons on the keyboard and a picture was shown on the computer screen. On the screen, revealed a man that got covered from a blanket.

"Whether they keep the remains of the Kryptonian distinct and when we expose General Zod to the mineral, this happened."

The speaker then changed the clips to what it looked like cells.

"Profound by the derogation, decaying Kryptonian cells."

"We concluded that the mineral could be weaponized from the large of the sample that was found and then among the fishes, a whale died, lying at the bottom of the Indian Ocean."

An image of a whale covered from the green mineral was seen.

"Emerald City." Lex concluded and he took a breath.

The lady with glasses gave him a look as though she was amused.

"Beautiful." Lex replied, smiling. "Now rocky is radioactive but with the readings from you is an importance."

The lady with the blonde hair gave him a look. "Now why would we want to weaponize this material?"

"As a deterrent? A silver bullet to keep in reserve to use against the Kryptonians so the day does not come madam when you're children are gazing…" **(3)**

"Last time I looked at one of those was flying around with a spear was Superman." the elderly man pointed it out.

Lex smirked. "Ah, yes. _Superman_." he replied, his tone distained with venom. "But there are ah more things."

The Senator gave a nod. "The meta-human thesis."

"Yes, meta-humans."

"More likely than that, the exceptional being is one of among us. The bases of our day. Gods among men. We're a little blue planet here." he then banged the ball against the glass. "You don't have to use the silver bullet but if you forged one, well then…" he grinned. "We don't have to depend on the kinds of the monsters."

 **:(/\\):**

There were newspapers all around with the headings _BRUCE WAYNE RESCUES._ A figure cut the wires using a sculptor followed by ripping out a piece of duct tape only to wrap it around an object.

Wallace then grabbed a photo that had a happy family. The man in the wheelchair turned his head as though something grabbed his attention and he turned himself around only to stare at a rather large statue that was in the park.

The statue took form of a well-known being. An _s_ symbol was on his chest while the statue performed his pose. The people who stared at the "s" symbol will immediately recognize who it was.

It was Superman.

But instead of gazing at it, Wallace stared at it with a glare and he took off his jacket as an idea came to his mind. He placed his hands on the rails of his chair before he grabbed the statue hand, pulling himself up.

He struggled for a bit before he went to the side, scaling around the hand.

This also gained the attention from a police who just watched him.

"Sir!" he shouted. "Get down."

But the man didn't seem to listen to him since he kept on climbing, going higher as he went.

"Sir!" the policeman tried again. "I _said_ get down! Now!"

Irritated, the man threw an object at him and he talked to his radio. "Can we get some back up here?"

Not paying attention to the police, the man took out the paint bottle, shaking the bottle before spraying the chemicals on the statue.

 **:(/\\):**

"Lois!" a woman called, covering her hand over the phone. "Cram lab on three." she replied

A red-headed woman turned around, grabbing the phone. "This is Lane."

"Kent! You're sports today!" a man stated. "I want you to follow up on football. _Underdog dreams dash ten yards between Gotham."_

A man with black hair, wearing glasses gave him a nod.

"Hey," the same woman from before called out. "Are you guys watching this?" she turned on the volume for everyone to hear.

" _Adversaries quickly responded using precautionary perimeter around here in this park while they brought the man down from this beloved monument. The suspect has been identified as Wallace Keefe."_

 _The man exclaimed, shouting out "I vote for Bruce Wayne!"_

 _Clark and Lois turned his attention towards the TV to see more of the news._

"… _charges of vandalism resisting red and penalty charges of making terrorist that carries up to forty years in prison._

Clark stared at the TV with a disbelieved look on his face as he continued to stare at the screen.

"Poor son of a bitch."

All Clark could do was to stare at the screen, not hearing anything.

"Jedi?"

"Hm?"

"Headline. End of love affair with men in the sky. Question mark."

Jedi sighed. "Okay."

As she walked away, Lois couldn't help but to give a worried look at Clark who was staring at the floor, being troubled from this sudden event.

 **:(/\\):**

"There are ways we can help each other."

Lex seemed to have a small hesitation. "Can you step into my office here?"

Once settled, Lex continued, clapping his hands. "Yes."

"What's your wish list?" the man asked.

Lex pulled out a jar of candy, taking one. "Uh, access to the ref of the Kryptonian ship?" he gave a crooked smile.

The elderly man gave a shrug. "Done."

 **:(/\\):**

 _At the road, a white car pulled into the entrance as a man gave him a signal to stop. Lex gave him the paper and he was pulled inside. He then went into a machine that gave off a breeze, making his hair blow._

 _The automatic doors then slid open, letting Lex out._

 _Smoke filled partly of the hall and Lex took his suitcase and walked down. He reached his destination and saw a huge area that was in front of him._

"The complete remains of the dead alien testing."

The man widened his eyes. "You want Zod's body?"

Lex lifted his head up and gave a smile. "Okay."

 _A lady with black hair walked down the hall as two men were pulling a cart. Lex saw them and motioned them with his hands as he couldn't stop smiling. The doors behind him opened and they went inside._

 _Inside the box was a man and they brought him to a table. Lex got a device and in the hole was a kryptonite that glowed green and he used the rock, peeling the skin with it._

Lex opened the candy wrapper to reveal a red candy and he offered it to the man who shook his head.

"It's cherry." Lex replied. He then popped the candy into the man's mouth and licked his hands from the sticky substance.

 **:(/\\):**

Cheers rose from the crowd as grunts and punches were heard. A wrestler punched the black guy who fell from the impact. He stumbled over but Bruce caught him.

Shouts such as "Let's go! Let's go! Come on!" were heard but instead of automatically releasing him, Bruce held him back as though he was waiting for the right moment for the fighter to strike.

When the moment came, Bruce let the man go and the two continued to fight.

However, instead of focusing on the match, Bruce stared at a man (who was in the crowd across from him) that had sleek black hair. After staring at him, Bruce returned his attention to the match.

The black fighter struck the white man, giving him a rally of punches and then he knocked him down. The fighter used this chance to punch the fallen person continuously until he was out-cold.

Half of the other crowd cheered at the winner and the man turned to Bruce, giving him a nod of thanks. Amused, Bruce nodded back before resuming staring at the man who threw money at the ground, disappointed.

Once the match was over, the black haired man gave a frustrated sigh as his drink was being poured.

"Thank you." he said, taking his drink.

Next to him, a device was placed on the table as another drink was being served.

"A house streak luck is with an insult." Bruce replied.

"A lack of one is always his promise with misfortune."

" _But all accounts are balanced in the end."_ Bruce replied with a foreign language.

This seemed to gain the man's attention as he stared at the guy with a peculiar look.

"Three heads to the bull leads straight so might as well she saw me." **(4)** Bruce said with a grin.

The man gave an amused smile. "Not all, I'm sure." he chuckled. "Good evening."

The man then grabbed the phone and left. As he did, Bruce also grabbed his own, showing the screen that was blinking red.

 _Device cloning successful._

 **:(/\\):**

"It's like a one man reign of terror. This bat vigilante has been consistently targeting the poor in adjacent projects attendance as far as I can tell, cops are actually helping him." Clark responded.

"Crime wave!" the boss exclaimed. "In Gotham." he paused. "Other breaking news…water wet. Did you follow football yet?"

"Why are we covering this? More people know by papers?"

"People don't go by papers, period Kent." the boss said.

"The new assignment stories are about you making the choice about who matters and who's worth it."

"Good morning, Smallville. The American consciousness died with Robert, Martin and John."

A door opened, revealing Lois.

"Sorry," she announced, closing the door. "They don't match. The guys in the Cram lab have never seen one before."

The boss grabbed the bag and looked at it. "It's called a bullet." he said, bluntly. "You shoot people with them."

"Recovered from the scene firefight in the desert. Not sold anywhere commercially in the world even black market." Lois responded.

"So?"

"So who gave prototype military rounds to target fire in the Sahara?"

"We ask, Lois." the boss said.

There seemed to be a slight tense atmosphere as either of the three spoke for a minute. Lois gave a disbelieved look to Clark who gave the same expression too.

"Why did he see night couple days ago?" **(5)**

"Go." he replied. "Coach. No extra labour."

Lois smiled, grinning as she went. But before she went, Lois halted in her tracks and turned around.

"Economy plus."

"Coach!" he exclaimed.

 **:(/\\):**

Doors opened, revealing the Senator who entered an elegant room. It was a huge room with a working fire place, sofa chairs here and there. The walls were painted a nice brown color to match the room.

"Senator." Lex replied, giving her a smile. "My dad always said that Kentucky mash was the secret to health." he said, drinking the drink as the Senator gave him an odd look.

As he drank the rich drink, he walked towards the fireplace. "This was his room. I left it just the way it was. A bit silly. A magically thinking of orphan boys."

"I'm blocking the imported license for your mineral." the Senator stated, getting straight to the point.

Just by hearing that, it made Lex give a sinister grin. He couldn't help it but he grinned silly as he received the news.

"The red capes are coming." Lex suddenly said. He walked forward, repeating the same sentence. "The red capes are coming. Hmm…"

He then placed his drink down, tapping his finger in a clock-like pattern. He gave her a giddy stare before he spoke.

"You and your hearings." Lex said, still tapping his fingers against the table. The Senator looked down at the fingers before she looked at him.

"Galloping…through the streets to warn us. Wandering by land." the tapping became faster. "Two by fing—"

The Senator stopped the tapping by putting her hand on his. Lex looked down and gave her a silly grin. The woman looked up with a stern look upon her features. The air around them continued to grow with intense.

"Do you know the oldest lie in America, Senator?" he asked. "Can I call you June?"

"You can call me whatever you like. Take a bucket of piss and pull a grannie's peach tea."

"Hmm…" Lex muttered.

"Take a whip at an assassination and you can call it deterrent. You won't follow a fly on me. I'm not gonna drink it."

Lex smiled and he seemed to enjoy the fiery that was in the Senator. None of them spoke for a few minutes, letting the silence to go in. However, Lex then spoke.

"You don't think dad would mind, do you? If I change one thing…in this room?" he asked, having a mad gleam in his eyes.

The Senator gave him a peculiar look

Lex got up and turned around to point at the painting. "Because that should be upside down."

They stared at the panting that represented with Angels and Devils, coming at one another.

"And we know better now, don't we? The Devils don't come from Hell, beneath us now. No, they come from the sky." he said, agreeing with the idea as he drank the remaining drink with a mad grin.

 **Author's Note:** Alright, that should be it for the chapter! And once again, sorry for the delay—I just had so many things going on before but now that it had partly settled, I should be up and running and that to the fact, I'm going to Comic Con tomorrow with my sister ^^ and like before, I also had trouble with a few dialogues—I apologize. Toodles!


	4. Fortunate of Events

**Author's Note:** Hello there! Sorry for not updating for a while—I was busy with practicum and with an online course. I have my exam this week so I need to study for it but I procrastinate…oops. Anyways, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Casper (Guest) for reviewing. Thanks to Illusion Idony for favoring the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Fortunate of Events

 _A figure walked on the path of grass that would eventually lead him to a structure. In his hands were flowers and a solemn and bitter look was on his face as he approached the house. He opened the door, making a creak that went along with it._

 _In front of him, there was a picture with a red and blue outfit and beside it, there were two tombstones that had names._

 _ **THOMAS WAYNE**_

 _ **1939-1981**_

 _He approached it as he set the flowers in its place and his expression was unreadable as he stared at the stone. But if one took a look at him, they wouldn't need to know what he was feeling._

 _Sad, anger, depressed, upset…_

 _Bruce turned to the side to stare at his mother's stone but as he did, something at the edge of the grave caught his attention. It dripped out of the small openings that were from the tomb and having a curious look, Bruce made his hand go forward to touch the dripping substance._

 _He realized that it was blood, seemingly fresh and the substance continued to fall like a waterfall. Without a warning, something crashed through the tomb, lunging at Bruce who was caught off guard._

 _It had a terrible face, the eyes reminded him of a Bat and it looked like it was though it got mutated. Its enormous wings made it impossible for Bruce to fight it off, considering how large the monster was. The animal gave off a terrible screech, a high piercing one which made him cringe and then—_

Bruce gasped as he quickly pushed himself up. He panted, heavily and beads of sweats rolled down his forehead. Damn. It was just another nightmare.

Letting out a sigh, Bruce examined the bottle that was on his bed table before he grabbed his beverage to drink it.

Half-naked, Bruce got up from his bed and stared out the window, having the scenery being contained with water and fog.

 **:(/\\):**

The sound of water was heard, running down as a man washed his hands. Not too soon, footsteps came and then, upon hearing the footsteps the man replied.

"Wrong room, miss."

"The secretary phoned that you hadn't been returning any phone calls." the man looked up only to see Lois.

"Miss Lane. If you like an interview, you can make your way just outside that door." the General said.

Lois gave a slightly aggravated sigh and gave him a peculiar look. "You're treating me like a stranger?"

"I'm training you like a reporter."

"Alright. Is US providing experience military arms and rebel in Africa?" she asked, challenging him.

Impressed, Swanwick slightly smirked. "You know, balls like yours, you belong in here. Put your source on this. Ten foiled hat."

"No, no not him." Lois said, travelling behind him. "But it's metal."

This made him pause and he turned around to stare at the bullet that was still inside the bag.

"Fired it in Superman's incident. I expert the pentagon can't ideal. **(2)** We haven't been told the truth."

"Here's the truth. The reporter got greedy for scooping for what she shouldn't have. Superman acted like some rogue combatant to rescue her and people died. Don't invent the conspiracy theory to put back his halo." the General paused, giving a slight glare. "Or yours."

With that, he walked off, leaving Lois in her thoughts.

 **:(/\\):**

"Oh, I hope the next generation of Waynes won't inherit an empty wine cellar." Alfred said, taking off his jacket. "Not that there's likely to be a next generation." he muttered.

Bruce came in, carrying a cup and he placed it on the table.

"Thank you, sir." Alfred said.

"This is every call made from the Russian's phone. Two mentions business of the white Portuguese and it's continually transmitting the black outdated to the personal residents." Bruce said, pressing the space bar to change the current activities on the computer screen.

"You think Lex Luthor is the white Portuguese?"

"Regardless, I need to put the lease on his house and I gotta need the suit."

"The Bat interrogations ticks people and came away with nothing. It was Bruce Wayne who got the information."

"Well, Bruce Wayne can't break into Lex Luthor's house." Bruce argued back.

"Bruce Wayne would have to." Alfred said, firmly. After looking through the mails, Alfred handed him the envelope. "He's been invited."

Bruce took the letter and stared at it.

 **:(/\\):**

The sound of the opening door was heard before it got revealed. Inside the cage, it revealed what it would be the famous Bat costume. Bruce stared at it with intense look, debating if he should wear it. He stared at it, having many thoughts crossing his mind before he turned his back on it.

He then turned to one of the evidence's; a torn up costume that writing on it:

 _ **The Joke's on you, Batman!**_

Bruce walked away and went up the stairs as the door that contained the Bat's costume started to close. He then made his way towards the garage where he pulled black blanket that was covering something underneath.

It was a black, snazzy car that looked like it would've taken millions of dollars to have it. Its shiny coat gleamed from the sunlight that was beating down at it, making it smooth.

He then went in and drove off.

 **:(/\\):**

Bruce pulled up at the entrance and a doorman came up, opening the door for him and Bruce could hear the paparazzi, shouting at him:

"Bruce! Bruce! Over here!"

They shouted as they furiously clicked away on their cameras, trying to grasp every angles of him.

Out to the side, Clark stared at the newcomer with an odd look. He had a strange expression as he tried to figure out who's he. Giving up, Clark tuned to the person beside him and asked.

"Who's that?"

"Must be the new cape be. That… is Bruce Wayne." the man told him.

 **:(/\\):**

"Melantropist. True friend of the liable Metropolis." the woman spoke. She then smiled as she announced the name. "Mr. Lex Luthor."

The crowd clapped as Lex grinned, walking up the stage and accepted the microphone.

"You're embarrassing me!" Lex exclaimed, having the speaker giggled as she greeted him. "Uh…speech…uh, speech."

The server walked up to an elegant lady who bore a long red dress that went to the floor. The back of it was opened and she wore silver dangling earrings while her hair was up on a bun. Her eyes were black and it seemed as though they were holding secrets to those who know her.

She muttered "No, thank you." to the server who walked off. Sensing, that someone was staring at her, she looked up only to find a man with a nice groomed hair, a black outfit and black piercing eyes. For a minute, it seemed that the two knew each other and they held each other's gaze before the lady eventually turned away to listen to Lex's speech.

"Open bar. Hmh." Lex chuckled. "The End."

The crowd gave out a laugh.

"The word misanthropist **(3)** …" Lex began just as Bruce decided to walk away. "Comes from the Greek, meaning a lover for humanity. Uh…"

Lex's voice faded away as Bruce walked away from the crowds as he remembered the mission that he needed to do.

"Alright, where I'm going Alfred?" Bruce muttered.

" _Across the elevator."_ Alfred's voice came from the hidden earpiece from which Bruce was wearing. _"On your left. That's where it must be."_

Clark kept on listening to Lex's speech but it wasn't until then that he heard something rather peculiar. To a normal human, it isn't even possible to hear a conversation from far, especially if one was wearing an earpiece. Confused, Clark tried to figure out what was going on and he continued to hear an elderly's man voice.

" _It's in the service corridor in the basement."_

Clark followed the voice and turned around to see another man whom he knew the name which was Bruce Wayne. He stared in confusion as he watched him walking out the door.

" _Go downstairs."_ Alfred directed him.

"Gods and men, from meeting's with us. And he ruined Zeus's plan to destroy mankind. For that, he was giving a thunderbolt! _Boom_!" Lex exclaimed. "Hmm…that seems unfair. Um, hehe but on a serious note…"

Bruce continued to walk away. _"Down the stairs. It's on your way, down the stairs."_

Unbeknownst to him, a lady with black hair with a black outfit stared at Bruce who walked down the stairs.

" _Many complications on your right. To your left. Right in front of you, that's where you want to be."_

Bruce opened the door once he reached his destination and the room contained many of machines that contained important data since Bruce went this far. He looked out the door to see if it was still safe and to the side, a hanging cord was there. He then took a device to hook it up to the cord and pressed the button which was at the side.

The device read _7:00_ and then, a door opened.

"May I help you, Mr. Wayne?" Mercy asked. She had short black hair with piercing black eyes followed by leggings.

"I thought…I thought that the bathroom was here. I must've…uh, tasted martin two too many."

The woman made a small smile. "Then spring upstairs."

"Great. I'm okay."

With that, Mercy walked off. Before she went away, Bruce pointed it out.

"I like those shoes."

As she went off, Bruce made a serious look.

"I can't stay down here, Alfred."

" _Go upstairs and socialize. Some young lady from Metropolis will make you honest." he chuckled at the false statement. "In your dreams, Alfred." he muttered._

 **:(/\\):**

"Books are knowledge and knowledge is power, and I am…no. Um, no. What am I?" Lex laughed but then stumbled over his words. "What was I saying? No…The bittersweet pain among men is having knowledge with no power because…because that is paradoxical and, um…" he gave a nervous laugh as he felt himself being lost and losing control. "Thank you for coming!" he burst it out.

The crowd gave an odd look before they clapped. Upon hearing the clap, Bruce made his way into the crowd once more and music was being played. As he walked in, Bruce saw that woman in the red dress from before. It was though she knew he was here, the lady gave a glance at him before she walked off.

"Wayne. Mr. Wayne!"

Bruce then turned around to see a man that is roughly the same height as he is with black hair that was tidy. He bore glasses and a grey suit to finish his features. He was rather a handsome young man and he stuck his hand out to greet him.

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet."

"Oh, my foundation's already issued a statement in support of, uh, books." Bruce said.

Clark stared at the man and he blinked, not sure what he was talking about. "Uh, I'm sorry?"

"Uh…well…uh…" Bruce mumbled over his words as he stared to the side to see lady exiting. "Wow. Pretty girl, bad habit. Don't quote me, alright?"

Before Bruce could walk away, Clark held him.

"What's your position on the Bat vigilante in Gotham?"

Bruce stared at the young man before he answered. "Daily Planet…Do I know this one? Or is that the other guy?"

"Civil liberties are being trampled on in your city; good people living in fear."

Bruce gave him a knowing look. "Don't believe everything you hear, son."

Clark quirked his eyebrow as he continued to gaze at Wayne. "I've seen it, Mr. Wayne. He thinks he's above the law."

Bruce blinked as he realized that Clark wouldn't let him go. "The Daily Planet criticizing those who think they're always above the laws is a little hypocritical, wouldn't you say?" Bruce gave a small crooked grin. "Considering every time year your hero saves a cat out of a tree, you write a puff piece editorial about an alien who, if he wanted to, could burn the whole place down. There wouldn't be a _damn_ thing we can do to stop it." he said, firmly adding in a strong tone.

With a straight face, Clark answered back. "Most of the world doesn't share your opinion, Mr. Wayne."

"Maybe it's the Gotham City in me…we just have a bad history with freaks dressed like clowns." he said. He replied with a straight voice.

There was a little intense atmosphere between the two and it seemed Clark wanted to say something but a sudden cheerful voice came, breaking the intense atmosphere.

"Boys! Mm, Bruce Wayne meets Clark Kent. Ah, I love it!" Lex exclaimed, happily. "I love bringing people together! How are we?" he asked, shaking Bruce's hand.

"Lex." he acknowledged.

"Hello. Good." he then turned to Clark, smiling. "Hi, hello!"

After shaking Clark's hand, he introduced himself. "Lex. It is a pleasure…ow! Wow, that is a good grip! You should now pick a fight with this person." he chuckled.

"So, after all these years, we had finally got you over to Metropolis."

"Well…I've uh cut the drink and drive."

"Well, you're welcome. You should harbor more often though. I love to show you my labs and we could…" he shrugged as he suggested the idea. "Partner on to something. My R and D are all sorts up to no good."

 _The timer on the device from which Bruce had planted went down to 0:00 and Alfred's voice came on._

" _That was seven minutes."_

Again, Clark heard that same voice and he was intrigued to know more about this.

" _Looks like transfer is complete."_ Clark followed the voice and ended up giving a look at Bruce who had small smirk on his face.

"Mr. Lex." Mercy said.

"Yes?"

"The Governor."

"Excuse me."

"Next time."

With that, the two went their ways and Bruce walked down the stairs. Because of the odd conversation he had heard, Clark stared after Bruce and he couldn't help but to feel that this…Bruce was hiding something.

Something big.

As Wayne continued down the stairs, Clark followed him until he stopped, unsure of where he went. However, he heard noises that sounded like it came from TV and because of that, Clark went towards it to see people staring at the TV news.

"… _a deadly factory fire has interrupted the Day of the Dead celebration in Juarez."_ the foreign newscaster replied.

As Clark watched the news, Bruce went over to the side of the machines to grab the device. However, as he touched the cord, he lifted his head up only to see that his device was gone.

Eyes wide, he looked to the floor to see if it had fallen off but when it didn't, he turned to his right only to see that same lady was staring at him from behind the glass doors and walked away. Knowing his culprit, Bruce chased after her, ignoring the voice from the TV.

"Excuse me!" Bruce called out though it appeared that the woman had seemingly ignored him.

Bruce walked back to the ball, hoping to catch her but he found out that she wasn't there.

"… _I can't believe they're going to let that poor girl die."_

In the TV, there was girl in the window of the burning building, crying out for help. Upon seeing this, Clark made a determined face and he walked out.

Bruce sighed as he exited out of the building but then stopped when he saw the lady beside a car. The two gave a small stare before she went into the car and the driver drove off, leaving Bruce to give a frustrated sigh as he shook his head.

 **:(/\\):**

It seemed as though out of nowhere, a man in red cape came into the burning building and rescued the girl just as the fire enveloped the spot to where she was before. The flying man lowered her to safety, carrying to a crowd of people. As he walked through the crowd, most people took off their hats to pay their respect and once he found who the girl belonged to, the crying woman graciously took the girl back into her arms.

Soon after, many of the people started to reach out for the man in the red as to pay their respect. The people all wanting to reach out, wanting to touch the saviour.

" _We, as the population on this planet, have been looking for a saviour. Ninety percent of people believed in a higher power. Every religion believes in some sort of messianic figure and when the saviour character actually comes to Earth, we want to thank him bid by our rules. We have to understand that this is redemption. We have to start thinking beyond politics."_

As the man of the newscaster spoke, clips of Superman helping people out were shown.

" _Are there any moral constraints that we have in international wall? On this Earth, every act is a political act."_

Superman pulled the enormous ship through the ice, breaking the surface as he used his inhuman strength to get them out of safety.

" _Is it really surprising that the most powerful man of the world should be a figure of controversy?"_

" _I…to have an individual engaging in this state of level interventions should give us hope to all cause._

A rocket was shot from its launching pod but the top part had seemingly failed since it got shot off from the rocket and the two started to tower down and this cause a massive smoke to erupt. As it was about to collide to the ground, something caught it and a flying figure came out of the smoke, revealing Superman that had gotten the rocket to safety.

" _Human beings have always had a horrible record of following people of great power and the past that led to huge monstrosity. We have always rated icons for our image. What we done are we project to ourselves onto him."_

 _The fact is that maybe he's not some devil or Jesus character. Maybe he's just a guy who's trying to do the right thing."_

" _We're talking about a being whose very existence challenges our sense of priority in the universe."_

On the surface of the water, there were large platforms floating around that had a family that was stuck upon, nowhere to go. They were crying out for help desperately and on the platform was a huge "S" symbol as though they hoped that it would give a sign that they needed help.

As though it was answered, the woman (who was cold and soaked) looked up to the sky and her expression was of relief and happiness as she cried and she extended her arm to reach out to the familiar red-caped that floated down.

" _And you go back to Copernicus where he restored the sun in the center of the known universe, just displacing Earth. And you get to Darwinian evolution and you find out we're not special on this Earth; we're just one among other lifeforms." Neil said. "And now we learn that we're not even special in the entire universe because there is Superman. There he is, an alien among us. We're not alone. Are you as the United States person personally comfortable saying to grieving parents Superman could've saved your child but on principle?"_

 _The man shook his head. "We did not want him to act."_

 _The Senator shook her head. "I'm not saying that he shouldn't act. I'm saying he should've acted laterally."_

" _What are we talking about here then?" the man with light brown hair asked. "Must there be a Superman?"_

 _There seemed to be a pause as the Senator was trying to respond him back. It didn't took long though as she answered._

" _There is." the Senator said bluntly._

Clark watched the news, listening between the three people who were all questioning about Superman. He felt a little bit angry since there were still people, out there, who didn't really trust him. After all the things he had done, he felt a little betrayed.

He gets that he was another being from another planet and he gets that it will take time to earn the trust from these people but…

He tore his gaze away from the TV and threw the paper in frustration.

Hadn't he done enough to show that he's a good guy?

 **Author's Note: ** Okay, well I'm going to end it here. I honestly liked the part where they showed Superman helping out and while playing that wonderful music 3 the only thing that I regret though was that they could've shown a little bit of Batman helping out too but I get that they were talking about Superman and how's he completely different from us, beings but yeah…I wish they showed just a small clip of that. Other than that, I think I did fine with this chapter—only one sentence with misheard but I can't wait until Batman VS Superman comes out on DVD—subtitles are life saviours. It was supposed to come on July 16 but Warner Bros stated that it isn't the official date…anyways, toodles!


	5. Tensions

**Author's Note: ** At last, I've got time to write. I'm busy doing practicum (one more week left and I'll be done college for good T_T) and then…I dunno what to do after that. I am going to Europe in June for five weeks…and hopefully get a job once I come back…and yeah…anyways, let's get started!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to guest (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to Casper (Guest) for reviewing the story.

 **Responses:**

guest (Guest): While you are right, I had no problem writing other movies, games etc as a novelization. The staff of Fanfiction had no problem with that or otherwise if they did, you already would've seen the novelizations of what I had wrote being taken down a long time ago but nope, they are still there. And I specifically said in the title _The Novel._ Naturally, it's going to be a BOOK about the movie; I WILL also add some few things in here as well. We're still at the beginning of the movie, we're not even close to being done yet.

* * *

Chapter 4: Tensions

A loud door was heard, followed by a voice.

"Open up!"

Wallace turned around to see his cell door opening; a look of confusion was written upon on his face as he turned around to see the police.

"Who paid?"

 **:(/\\):**

A bus pulled up before it drove out of sight. Wallace wheeled over to a woman who was leaning against a white car. The two stared at each other before Wallace went inside the house.

He stopped once he reached his destination to see a man with short haired, sitting in a chair; his back was facing Wallace so he couldn't make out who it was.

"Who the hell are you?" Wallace asked.

The man in the chair turned around.

"Just a man."

"Yeah? Then what do you want?" Wallace asked, being a bit impatient.

Lex gave a simple stare at the man before he got up. "To help you stand for something." Lex said, motioning his hand to the wheel chair.

Wallace stared at the chair as many thoughts went through his mind.

Should he trust this guy?

 **:(/\\):**

"Your 3 o'clock is here." the woman handed the Senator a file of paper which she took to take a look at it.

She then entered a room where she saw a man with a blue vest and pants followed up by a white shirt spun around in his wheelchair to properly meet the person.

"He made me half a man." Wallace started. "Let me face him."

 **:(/\\):**

"So, I logged into your drop box to find compliments." the boss said, showing Clark the paper that read _**SPORTS**_.

"It's a copy, alright." he then gave a small irritated look, shaking the paper. "Nothing about football."

Slightly annoyed, Clark took off his jacket as he heard the paper being torn apart.

"Nothing about friends or the metropolis library. Just the God damn Gotham bat thing. I told you not to pursuit."

"We just want help the Presses to do the right thing." Clark responded.

"You don't get to decide what the right thing is."

"When the planet was founded, it stood for something."

"So could you if it was 1938 but it's not 1938!" he exclaimed. "WPA hiring no more. Apples don't cost a nickel. Not in here. Not out there! You _drop_ this thing!" he shouted before grabbing the paper. "Nobody cares about Clark Kent taking on the Batman."

 **:(/\\):**

"It's the sword of Alexander. It's the blade that cut the Gordim knot. It's a triumph."

In a glass case, an old blade was displayed. The surface looked rough; the color was a silvery grey and the blade was sharp. The light beamed down on the blade, making it glimmer.

"Yes." the elegant woman said.

"Enjoy."

"Thank you."

The woman stared at it with appeal and she gave out a sigh. It wasn't too long where another set of footsteps were heard, revealing that it was Bruce who joined her.

"It's a fake." Bruce bluntly stated. "It was sold in 1988 in the black market. Now it hangs—"

"Over the bed of the solider Ajar." the woman turned around, gave a smile before she excused herself. "Excuse me."

However, Bruce caught up to her, taking her arm as he stopped her.

"Excuse me," Bruce started. "The other night you took something that doesn't belong to you. Stealing is not polite."

The woman quirked an eyebrow. "Is it stealing if you steal from another thief?" she shot back.

Bruce gave a look to the lady in white with a puzzling look. Just exactly who is she?

"Who are you?" he muttered.

"Someone interested in the same man you are." she answered.

"Is that right?"

"I believe Mr. Luthor has a photograph that belongs to me."

Smirking, Bruce asked, amused. "Did you get it?"

"If it happens, no I didn't. But that ain't copied as a military great encryption."

The woman started to walk away but Bruce grabbed her. "You know…" he started, pulling her back in to perform a spin. "I rate that dress nine out of ten that you can get away with." **(1)**

"Think you're the gentleman?"

"Guessing I'm a first. You don't know me but I know what you are like." Bruce said. **(2)**

She spun herself away from the man and stared at him, giving a smug smile. "I don't think you ever know a woman like me." she played with his tie. "You know, it's true what they say about little boys, born with no natural inclination to share. I think it's the only derive…I borrowed it." she then went to his ear. "You will find it at the back of the compartment of your car. Mr. Wayne." she said before taking off.

 **:(/\\):**

A beeping sound was heard and on to the two screens, a message was seen, stating that it was connected.

Bruce typed some keys and then the message read _decrypting [02%]…_

As he stared at the screen, he felt himself zoning out…

 _A door opened, revealing a figure that came out of what it looked like a truck. The figure was dressed with a black outfit followed by a bat-shape like mask. He stepped into the view to see a city ahead of him and to his right, an eruption was seen_

 _He raised his binoculars to stare ahead and it wasn't too soon that the noises of the trucks came into the view. One pulled away while the other just came. They stopped to a halt and one of the men opened the door of the truck to reveal a person._

" _Did you get it?"_

 _The man stared at him before he answered. "Yeah, we got it." he nodded._

 _Batman went inside the truck, following after the man who opened a case that showed a glowing green rock. Batman peered at it and then the sound of a gun was heard which gained his attention._

" _Sorry." the man replied._

 _Meanwhile, out of the truck, the disguised people threw themselves away as they shouted. "Get down!" having their weapons in hand._

 _Shots were heard and a couple of people were killed. "No!" Batman screamed as he fired with his own gun before giving out a punch to the man in front of him._

 _He tackled the person in front of him before getting out of the truck, knocking people down as he went to capture the man with a gun. Batman slammed his weapon at a person who grunted and he continued to defend himself, blocking out the attacks._

 _More of them came and he started to drag a limp person but two soldiers came and grabbed him by his arms. Using his legs, Batman kicked at the man to the right before he elbowed slammed the other one and he used his weapon to knock him out cold._

 _As he went, eventually more came and it was harder for Batman to hold them off. Two men grabbed Batman and gave him a punch. The Bat Vigilante started to go down to his knees when the men who grabbed him forcefully put him down and he received more punches._

 _And then from behind, a one powerful blow was all it needed to knock Batman into unconsciousness._

 _ **:(/\\):**_

 _Just like that Batman shot his eyes wide open as he gasped for breath. His eyes wide as he was still not quite there yet. His vision was a bit blurry but it gradually became better and he turned around, trying to figure out where he was._

 _He felt something tight around his hands and he knew that he was tied. Beside him, were two men that were also tied by hands._

 _A sound that sounded like a rocket was heard before it came down to the place to where Batman was. The dust rose from the landing and Batman stared at the figure—a figure which he knew who it was._

 _The red cape and the symbol was a giveaway._

 _The men before the newcomer went down on one knee to give respect. Batman hazily stared at the man who was coming towards him; his expression was unreadable._

 _If the new person was supposed to be normal, he wasn't. His eyes started to glow red and out shot lasers that attacked the men that were around Batman. Eyes wide, Batman saw the scene as he saw Superman mercilessly killing all these people._

 _Bruce gave out a small shaky breath as he stared into the smirking Superman who roughly took off the mask._

 _With a glare, Superman stared at the mask and stared back at the man who was before him. Bruce thought he saw a bit of a disbelieving look on his face but it faded so quickly that he didn't had the time to actually confirm it._

 _The angry glare came and there was a small silence before Superman spoke._

" _She was my world and you took_ her _from me." Superman replied with a distained tone. Hatred was written all over his face while Batman began to breathe heavily._

 _Superman then placed his hand on the beating heart of Batman and then just like that, Superman made a powerful grip onto his heart. Bruce screamed with agony as he felt his heart being ripped away._

The agony was unbearable and it seemed so real that it forced Bruce to wake himself up only to have another image planted inside his head. He gasped, having his hand go up to his chest but when he looked up, he saw a distorted figure that looked like he was in a blue vortex and he called out to Bruce.

" _Bruce!" the figure shouted. "Listen to me now!" the person said._

 _Red and yellow electricity went around but it caused Bruce back away as it emitted a powerful force._

" _It's Lois! It's Lois Lane!" the Flash exclaimed. "She's the key! Find her soon!" the person screamed before he shouted. "Too soon! You're right about him!"_

 _Bruce gave a confused look as he was trying to hold himself so that he wouldn't get blown away._

" _You have_ always _been right about him! Fear him!"_

 _That sentence fear him seemed to echo. "Find Miss Lois! You have to find her!"_

Just like that, Bruce gave a sharp gasp and he awoken himself. He tried to calm himself down, letting out a small relieved sigh until the sign from the computer came.

 _Decryption complete_

 _Launching Lex…_

 **:(/\\):**

Clark looked up and took the envelope from the man. He muttered "thanks" and opened it. It was a piece of paper that showed a man with the police holding him down. The headline: **BAT BRAND OF JUSTICE!** was written across.

 **:(/\\):**

Eagerly, Bruce continued to click away, typing _White Portuguese_ on the search bar.

 **:(/\\):**

Clark gave a puzzled look as he went through the pictures such as: _Judge, Jury, Execution, Justice?_

He stared at the Bat mark that was on the man's chest and suddenly found this troubling and disturbing. Just what was the Dark Knight's game is?

 **:(/\\):**

Images popped up on the screen of the Batcomputer. Bruce mouse over to a ship that had the name _White Portuguese_ and he clicked on it to enlarge it. He stared at it, knowing what he had finally discovered and had finally starting to click pieces into pieces.

"The White Portuguese is not a man. It's a ship!" Bruce said after he found out.

"Master Wayne," Alfred started. "Since the age of seven, you have been to the opposite of most of the heart scene. But you had never been too hot of lying to me." he said, getting the equipment's before he turned around to face him. "The White Portuguese isn't carrying a dirty bomb. What is it carrying?"

"It's a weapon. It's a rock…the mineral. Capable of weakening Kryptonian cells. The first cell is big enough to turn up in Indian Ocean three months ago. It is now aboard the White Portuguese being delivered to Lex Luthor who I'm going to steal it from him."

"To keep it out of Luthor's hands." Alfred said all too well. "To destroy it."

Bruce gave a small shake of head. "No."

Troubled, Alfred walked up to him. "You're going to a war."

"That son of a bitch brought the war to us." Bruce said, firmly. "Two years ago. Jesus Alfred. Count the dead. _Thousands_ of people…what's next? Millions? He has the power to wipe out the _entire_ human race and if we believe there is even a one percent _chance_ that he is our enemy, we have to take it as an _absolute_ certainties. We have to destroy it."

" _He_ is not our enemy!" Alfred said, refusing.

"Not today. Twenty years ago, I've had nothing. You've seen what promises are worth. How many good guys are left?" Bruce challenged. "How many _stayed_ that way?"

With that, Bruce started to walk away, leaving Alfred to his thoughts.

 **Author's Note: ** And with that, I'm going to leave it there XD gehe not much of a cliff-hanger but I guess this is more of a filler…but I'm more excited about the fight and I'm going to change something in the fight—don't get me wrong, the fight was beautiful but I want to change something in it…I'll see if you can guess what it is :) And I once again apologize for the awkward sentences that were left hanging…the audio sucks :/ toodles!


	6. Collisions

**Author's Note:** Hello! As I realized just now, Batman VS Superman could've been better but they probably had a certain deadline and had to squeeze or force some scenes in order to reach that deadline…BUT I'm pleased to say that the DVD for this movie is coming out on June 28…of course I won't be here since I will be in Europe at that time so yeah…anyways, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs: ** Thanks to K-316 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to gammaxmen80 for following the story. Thanks to lyona5 for favoring the story. Thanks to Saturday the 14th for following the story.

* * *

Chapter 5: Collisions

"Kent, I want to talk to you!" the Editorial chief exclaimed. He walked towards Kent's desk and saw that he wasn't there. "KENT!" he raged. "Where does he go? Where does he go, Jen?" he asked, impatiently as he was literally on the verge of firing him off.

"I—I don't know," Jen answered, walking past by him.

"Click his heels three times and he will go back to Canvases." he muttered. He gave one last death glare look around the office before he walked off, muttering. "Son of a…"

 **:(/\\):**

Thunder boomed as the rain heavily poured down. Most people wouldn't want to go out in this type of weather except for a person. The lady waited under a structure, away from the rain and it seemed that she was waiting for someone.

She tightened her jacket, trying to bring the warmth to her body from this cold rain and at last, from the other side of her, she smile as she saw the person who had finally came.

"I don't have a halo over me, Mr. Secretary." Lois responded. "I went into the desert. People died and it keeps me awake and it should."

She then lifted her hand to reveal the bag that contained the troubled bullet—the one where she was doing research on it.

The man took the bag, studying it.

"If you think Superman is a murderer then throw it away. But I refuse to believe that."

With that, the Secretary walked away leaving Lois with her thoughts.

 **:(/\\):**

A huge ship that's labelled _WHITE PORTEGUESE_ and it seemed to be loading with some sort of box that was being brought by a crane. A man supervised it and once the machine stopped, the man motioned his head and took off.

Unbeknownst to them, at the top of a structure there was a figure who was staring down at the scenes.

A vehicle beeped, indicating that it was coming, loading whatever it had at the back of another truck. Two men grabbed hold of the box and carried it inside while a man at the entrance shouted at them. As that happened, the man above them held a weapon and was aiming its target.

Batman narrowed his eyes as he stared at the other man who was closing the truck's door. He then saw this chance and fired his weapon which turned out to be a tracking device.

The truck took off and beside it, there were cars driving as though to protect the truck. A guard up ahead was opening the gate so that it let them in. On the road, a car stopped to a halt but it wasn't until then that there was another vehicle, turning on its headlights so that it shone on the guy at the car.

The man turned around to see the black car emerging from its hide out.

"Gogogogo!" the man exclaimed.

The car showed its appearance and the man quickly took out his gun, firing at the vehicle as though that would stop it. Batman drove ahead and smashed against at another car, sending it to fly across and into another.

Seeing the other car, Batman released the grapple from the car which got hooked to the targeted vehicle. The vehicle then got off the grapple and was destroyed. At another car, a man panicked as he was picking up speed since he saw Batman chasing after him.

The targeted man then swerved sideways before he got out his gun to attack the Batmobile. Batman got two cars out with the use of the grapple, having fewer obstacles in the way.

There was only one car left protecting the truck and that car had its roof torn apart to reveal a man, shooting at Batman. However, Batman grabbed hold of the lever and he shot back his own attack, striking the shooter which caused an explosion.

Seeing that the truck had no more protectors, Batman proceeded to pick up speed and chased after it. However, another sound of shooting guns grabbed his attention and he turned his head to the see the shooter

Batman made a sharp turn around the corner but then, the door of the truck opened to reveal three men with armed weapons. The two men started firing followed by the other man but that man stopped.

Batman continued to chase after the truck, trying to dodge the car that was in front of him as it was distracting him. However, the dark Vigilante made another turn to the side to avoid the oncoming truck.

Seeing this, the man placed his hands in front of his face as he collided with the truck, causing an explosion. With that car gone, Batman crashed through a wall, driving up the path.

Meanwhile, the men who were inside the truck held fire and stared ahead of the empty path, thinking the same question.

Was he really gone?

"Where is he?" the man with the bazooka exclaimed.

Knowing full well where this path would lead him, the dark Knight put on full speed and crashed through the wall so that he gave him a liftoff, tearing the top of the truck which surprised the three men. Because of the liftoff, it made the Batmobile to clumsily crash into other vehicles before coming to a halt.

The large ship tumbled on the Batmobile and for a moment the bazooka man held his breath, not wanting to jinx it. As the truck drove off, Batman used his firing weapons to blast the ship apart to escape.

Since he came back, the three men proceeded to resume their shooting, hoping to destroy the vehicle. Because of the attacks, Batman let his own weapons, firing back at them.

But, since both of the weapons collided into one another, it caused a very large explosion and because of that huge blast, it should've destroyed the Batmobile. Since that vehicle isn't like any other cars, it was able to withstand that blast.

Realizing that Batman would have a hard time controlling the vehicle, he made a sharp turn to an empty alleyway and the car slowly came to a halt. However, instead of the alleyway being empty, there was a man standing in front of Batman's path.

His familiar red cape flew from the breeze and he was standing with a fierce look on the vehicle. As he came to a halt, Bruce was able to catch a glimpse of the Caped Crusader, staring at him with wide eyes.

Instead of moving out of the way, Superman let the vehicle to smash into him but instead of injuring him, he stood there as though it didn't bother him.

But the car had an impact from the smash and it was then that the Batmobile came to a full stop, crashing into a structure.

Superman walked towards him after the crash and he tore off the roof so that he can stare at the dark Knight who got up only to have a straight expression. He ignored the crackling fire that was not too far beside him and his vision started to be cleared.

"Next time they shine your light in the sky," the man in the red started. "Don't go to it. The Bat is dead." he warned him. "Bury it. Consider this mercy."

With that, Superman started to walk away but it didn't stopped Batman to speak.

"Tell me," Bruce started. "Do you bleed?"

The atmosphere around them was intense and instead of answering the question, Superman gave a small dirty look at the dark Hero. There was a small hesitation before the caped man took off like a missile, leaving Batman to stare up at the sky.

"You _will_." Batman said, harshly.

 **:(/\\):**

Water was splashed to the side and soon, a vehicle was headed towards the waterfall with full speed. It bumped on the road, emitting out sparks from the destroyed part, instantly sending out a signal that it was in desperate need of fixing before it came to an abrupt halt.

Smoke came out of it and the engine whined down, allowing Batman to climb out of it. He irritatingly took off his mask and walked towards the Batcomputer and once there, he clicked on the keyboards. On the screen, it read:

 ** _SEARCHING FOR TRANSPORTER SIGNAL_**

 _A truck beeped, indicating that it was backing up._

On the Batcomputer screen, it showed the location of the truck which read: _LEXCORP RESEARCH PARK_ and with a firm glare, Bruce stared at the data.

 **:(/\\):**

The box was opened and Lex leaned to it so that he could see the inside. He then picked up the container and once he opened it, a flash of glowing green lit up his face.

 **:(/\\):**

 _"_ _How do we determine what's good? In a democracy, good is a conversation; not a ureteral decision."_ the Senator spoke. _"So why urge Superman to come to this hill of the people tomorrow to see those who suffered?"_

Lois breathed out a sigh as she stared at the screen that showed Wallace.

 _"_ _The world needs to know what happened in that desert. And to know what he stands for. How far will he take his power?"_

Clark stared at the screen, not believing what he was hearing. People were still against Superman and that upsets him. And he supposes their Dark Knight is better?

As if.

 _"_ _Does he act by our will or by his own?"_

Meanwhile, Lex ignored the door closing as he turned around to stare at an object. He then walked towards, having an ominous stare on his features as that same green light was dully lighting up the place. In the glass cage, there was a large rock and from there was the source of the green light.

 **:(/\\):**

"People hate what they don't understand. But they see what you do." an elderly lady said, talking to a figure who appeared to be wearing a red cape.

The thousands of stars glittered above them as though to light up the sky, showing them a sign that even in the darkest times, there would always be light.

"And you know who you are. You're not a killer." the lady said, reassuring her troubled son. "A threat. I never wanted this world to have you." she sighed. "Be their hero, Clark. Be their monument. Be their Angel…"

Clark turned his around as his mom said _angel_. He hardly thought that he was an angel.

"Be anything that they need you to be. Or be none of it. You don't know this world. You never did."

 **:(/\\):**

"CI thinks that the desert was a set up. Somebody wanted Superman to look guilty."

Lois gave a small disbelief sigh. "The bullet?" she questioned.

The flashback from the desert came and Lois tried not to think about it. The man beside her gave back the bag and she took it.

"The metal was developed by a private company."

"What company?"

"Lex Corp."

Upon recognizing the company, Lois gave him a stunned look. "Lex Luthor?" she asked with wide eyes.

"He also has privacy security contractors at the desert compo."

 _The sleek black haired pulled out his gun and shot the man._

"What contractors?" **(1)**

The man gave a small crooked smile. "Not a chance. It's classified." he then got up. "I happen to like my job."

"But—but this doesn't make sense!" Lois exclaimed. "He said that the ambush was arranged to frame Superman but how did they know that he would show up in…" Lois suddenly paused as she started to connect the dots.

The flashback came when she was trapped in an underground prisoned with the man who was holding around her neck and then a large crash came, showing the caped man.

"In the middle of the desert." Lois suddenly realized. "Thank you."

 **:(/\\):**

Security sound came as it scanned the man's body to make sure if he was clean or not. When Wallace was clear, he was able to proceed forward.

"The Senate hearing is expected to get on their way in any minute now and of course the big well known in all of this will Superman show up that is really waiting to see." the reporter said. She then turned to the side to see Wallace.

"Mr. Kieth, Mr. Keith. Solid O'Brian in a moment. Quick question for you. You're heading in to meet with the Senators. What will you tell them?"

 _"_ _I come here to tell them what I got. This is flesh and blood. He's delivered a war here and this…" he motioned to the wheelchair. "This is what war looks like."_

The man turned around to face the screen of Wallace.

 _"_ _I had nothing."_

 _"_ _There are plenty of peoples, sir, who would say he's their hero."_

 _"_ _He is_ _ **NOT**_ _a hero!" Wallace exclaimed._

"Grace," Bruce said. "Can you get Greg up here please? Right now."

 **:(/\\):**

"Senator!" a loud voice called out. "Hello, you." Lex greeted. "Don't go anywhere. I want to talk to you." he then stopped. "Ah, you know what, Mercy? You go in and make sure no one takes my seat."

"So what have you been up to?" Senator asked, joining Lex.

Lex smiled. "I'm just here to tell my story." he answered. "That I was willing to find the Kryptonian deterrent but a certain Junior Senator from Kentucky decided to block it. Yes. The chair of the committee on Superman is soft on security."

 **Meanwhile**

"Greg, why hasn't our Union checked?"

"He is, Mr. Wayne. He has checked the victim's fond every month." Greg responded. **(2)**

Wayne grabbed the paper, reading it the headline:

BRUCE WAYNE: OPEN YOUR EYES

Wayne continued to go through the papers, each of the headlines having something different.

"Jesus. Why haven't I seen this?" Wayne asked.

"I'm sorry. I will get some gunnel on it." **(3)**

From the cheering of the TV, Wayne turned to face the screen and the camera zoomed to the sky to see a figure floating in the sky.

"And there he is!" the reporter said. "Superman is here. He is actually at the United States…"

 **:(/\\):**

From the sound of the cheering, the woman turned to face the TV to stare up at her son.

"…moment. That we expect Superman will give some kind of a statement to the Senate, to the America people and of course to the world."

Martha breathed out a sigh but there was also a troubling look upon her face.

 **:(/\\):**

"He's here. He came." the man said. "He's above the Capitol."

The Senator walked past by Lex while giving a rough shove.

"You are going to be on the hot seat in there, June."

"Our group will form. I know how to wrestle him." June retorted.

"Do you know the oldest lie in America, Senator? It's that power can be innocent." he gave a short nod. "Good luck."

 **Outside**

There were many commotions due to the appearance of Superman. Many cameras were on him and he looked like a small figure.

"Miss…?"

Lois turned around and showed a badge to the police officer who gave a nod of approval. Superman then flew down, landing in front of the stairs and he passed by the crowds just as Lois had reached the front.

With a small hesitation, Superman walked up the stairs as Lois gave a desperate look.

"This came in this morning, Mr. Wayne."

Wayne took the paper and with a stern look, he stared at the screen where Superman was walking among the halls.

 **:(/\\):**

Everything went quiet the minute the large doors were opened. The people at the table all stared at the caped figure who was walking towards them. The audience were staring at him and Clark felt a little bit awkward and he tried to ignore it.

Maybe perhaps coming here was a bad idea after all…?

He continued to walk forward, his boots echoing around the conference room before he came to a stop.

"Let me say at the aspect that I'm grateful to our witness for coming before us today." June motioned to the men and Clark turned to face them.

"This is how democracy works," June began. "We talk to each other. We act by the consent of the governed, sir. I have sat here before to say that shadow interventions will not be tolerated by this committee."

Mercy turned around, wondering where Lex was.

"And neither will lies. Because today is a day for truth. Because only by speaking…" the Senator slightly paused as she stared at an object that was in front of her. She stared at the odd liquid and couldn't help but to wonder. She eventually has disturbing thoughts going inside her head as she tried to speak. Tried to not let that certain thought worry her.

The man beside her gave a puzzling look, wondering why she stopped speaking. That was the same expressions on everyone else including Superman.

What was the sudden pause?

"Only…" the woman began but failed to form a sentence again. "By…working together can we…" by now, it seemed that even a word is a strain to her.

Superman studied her expression, a puzzling look forming on his features. He automatically sensed that something was wrong…something was wrong in here indeed.

But just what was it?

"C—can…we…" the Senator took a sharp breath. "Can…"

Curiosity killed the cat and she made her hand go towards the jar so that she can see the words that were labelled on it.

"We create a free and a…" she trailed off once she fully turned the jar around. The flashback came to her mind the minute she read the words…

 _Granny's Peach Tea._

Her breath caught in her throat and she suddenly found it hard to breath. She remembered the meeting she had with Lex not too long ago. She used the exact same words to him. Startled, the woman sharply withdrew her hand and her wide eyes stared at the words.

Panicked, the woman stared at the empty seat with the label reading: _Mr. Lex Luthor: CEO-Lexcrop._

That damn bastard.

Her breath was shaky and she suddenly felt cold, realizing what was happening. Superman turned to the direction where the Senator was looking at it.

And without so much of a warning, there was a noise being activated followed by a loud explosion that blasted the entire room, engulfing it flames. Because of the explosion, the crowd outside gave screams from the unexpected blast and they all ducked down.

 **:(/\\):**

Martha gave a startled gasp as the object she was holding smashed to pieces. With a terrified look, she looked at the TV to see the explosion of the Capitol.

 **:(/\\):**

Lois stared with a shocked look as the crowd screamed, a frightened one as they watched their Capitol fall to crumbles. And as the smoke was slowly clearing out, within those forsaken flames stood none other than Superman with a distorted look on his face.

He knew what was coming. He should've seen this coming.

But he didn't.

And the guilt inside of him was eating him as he now realizes that people wouldn't trust him anymore.

 **:(/\\):**

Wayne stared with a disbelieved look at the burning Capitol; many thoughts going inside his head.

It was a trap. It was a trap.

Feeling a bit anxious, Bruce unfolded a paper that was in his hands and stared at the words.

 _You let your family_ _ **die**_.

Connecting the dots, Wayne looked up with an angry look as the background screaming echoed.

He's going to pay.

 **Author's Note:** Ahhh Superman why? T_T you should've seen this coming. Ungh…alright, I'm going to end it here; my hands are getting sore and I'm just waiting here for June 28 so I can get the DVD and have subtitles. They. Are. Life. Saviours. And I finally thought of a title for this chapter huzzah! And I hope that the car racing at the beginning wasn't…confusing…anyways, toodles!


	7. A Darkened Storm

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! So, my sister got the DVD and I'm like hijacking it every day XD and this is going to be a third time watching it because I've watched it the second time while I was on the airplane on my way home back XD got no regrets haha. Now, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Childhood Enigma for following and favoring the story. Thanks to casper (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to francefan96 for following the story.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Darkened Storm

Sirens wailed as thunder rumbled; the rain heavily pouring down as there were fires crackling on a small building next to the large white one that read _LEXCORP_. Many policemen pulled up to that building, already finding what they were looking for.

A motorcycle passed through them as help emergency came, carrying people on stretchers if needed. The figure took of his helmet and placed it on the bike, revealing that it was Lex with a peculiar look. He then entered the building only to find many bullets scattered on the ground.

He then continued to search, entering another room with shattered glasses and the lights above were barely holding off of its hinges. He briefly examined the broken glass before walking forwards—something that had already grabbed his attention. He walked towards it and then, there, the glass was lying on the top and it seemed as though it was torn apart; its pieces ripped, creating sharp tips on the glass.

But that didn't grab his attention. What did grab his attention was the missing mineral that was supposed to be in the glass case.

That certain mineral was gone.

And there, in the spot of where that precious rock was once placed, a familiar object that was shaped in a bat was left in its place as though to give a message…

Lex twisted his face in distorted rage and wanted nothing more than to scream.

* * *

" _Capitol police are confirming to CNN that the suspected bomber is Wallace Vernon Keefe. Now these sources…"_

"Clark, it's me again. Can you…" Lois responded but the minute she looked at her balcony, her voice trailed off, revealing the very figure she so wanted to talk to. The reporter's voice on the TV was fading away.

Worried sick, Lois quickly marched towards the balcony, opening its door.

"I didn't see it, Lo." Clark immediately replied. "I was standing right there and I didn't see it." Clark muttered, angrily. He was angry at himself. Angry for not seeing that bomb. Angry for letting hundreds, if not more, people being killed in that bombing.

"Clark, there were people behind this." Lois replied, trying to calm him down.

"I'm afraid I didn't see it because I wasn't looking."

A heavy silence filled the air before Superman broke it.

"All this time…" his face was filled with pain. "I've been living my life the way my father saw it. Righting wrongs for a ghost. Thinking I'm here to do good." the next sentence pained him even more. It hurts to say this. "Superman was never real."

He had lied to himself, thinking that he was doing good. Lied to himself that he can be Superman—a hero to this world. He lied to himself that the people of this Earth would be able to trust him and see him that he meant no harm.

No harm at all.

And now he was paying the price for it.

"Just the dream of a farmer from Kansas."

Unable to handle him being in a war with himself, Lois took charge. "That farmer's dream is all some people have. It's all that gives them hope."

Clark turned his head to Lois, wanting to believe what she was saying was true. Lois knew he didn't believe her words so she went towards him, tears forming at the brink of her eyes. Her hand reached out for the "S" symbol and rubbed her hand gently across it.

"This means something." she said, firmly.

"It did on my world." his voice cracked into a whisper. "My world doesn't exist anymore."

Lois breathed heavily as she watched him walking away and she so desperately wanted not to let him go. She wanted to tell him, that he means something to him. She wanted to tell him that this world…also belonged to him. Lois felt her heart beginning to break apart, aching in pain as she watched him float in the air.

She needed him.

And like that, Superman left off leaving Lois to sigh with sadness.

* * *

A case had been activated, indicating that it had been opened. A hand made his way to the glass encased object and lifted it in the air so that he was able to see the evidence off the light of what the window was giving him.

Lex placed all of the finger's skins onto his hand before making his way to a large door that had a DNA analysis. Shakily, Lex placed his hand on the panel and waited for the machine to activate the door.

The door led him to a platform and the place resembled like a cave while down below was filled with water. A small robot machine flew away from him as he studied below him before walking towards the murky water; the water sploshed against him as he walked.

He then saw another machine that was stranded on the water and so, he pulled out an object out of the machine until the item quickly flew back into its spot as though like a magnet.

Lex then placed his palm on the panel to activate it and with wide eyes, the room got lit up by the water which it had lights. Distorted voices rang throughout the cave before the robotic voice was announced.

" _Welcome. Analysis reveals ship operating at 37% efficiency."_

Lex removed his hand as the voice continued to speak.

" _Would you like to assume command?"_

The light beamed on Lex's face, showing the mad gleam in his eyes as he whispered the words.

"Yes, I would." he cleared his throat, speaking louder. "Yes, I would."

" _Very well. Let's begin."_

With wide eyes and a small hint of a surprised look, the robotic voice resumed talking.

" _The Kryptonian archive contains knowledge from 100,000 different worlds."_

"Good. Teach me."

* * *

A loud thud came as the hammer hit the tire that was on the floor. Bruce grunted as he continued to strike at the tire, making it stronger and sturdier. His back sweated from the amount of the many swings he had to take.

On small breaks, he would go back to the Batcomputer to open the folders of Lex's data. Once he opened the folders, images of the green mineral appeared and Bruce studied the mineral very carefully as he placed the rock on a platform before resuming his workout such as pull ups. The pull ups would be easy…if he didn't attach the strong tire to himself.

He was preparing himself, he thought as he triggered the machine to life. Sparks came to life and he watched how everything was unfolding to his very eyes.

His other workout contained a heavy bucket that were filled with chains and began pushing it, breathing heavily while going back and forth to continue the machine's work. A red beam was shot out of the contraption, striking the green mineral then went back to his workout.

He grunted, pulling the thick rope towards him before going back to the mineral. He released the trigger, releasing the green smoke in a securely encased glass. When he was satisfied with it, he labelled the three black bottles _Poison_ before doing final touches on his heavy workout; by then he was already sweating and panting profusely.

And when he had enough, he let out a strong aggravated yell before going back to the rock to do some final touches. Bruce wore the safety goggles as the sparks flickered to life and the machine that shot the red beam, died down.

Bruce dropped the heavy dumbbells onto to the floor before walking towards his finished product.

There on the seat of the machine, stood a spear that was made from the green rock. The long silver stick held the precious rock as it smoked.

It was ready.

It was time.

* * *

Bruce brushed his hair with his hand as he looked at the computer screen. He leaned back, using the cursor to click on a folder called _Meta Human._ Images appeared to the right side; Images of a W, O, a lightning bolt and a half triangle were all shown.

Narrowing his eyes, he found the one that was captivating him the most and so he clicked on the "W". The pictures showed of the lady with black hair and with a small look of recognition, Bruce leaned in closer as he thought he had seen that face before.

He had seen that face when Lex was giving out his speech.

He then clicked on the video to show that same woman, going towards the machine as she waited for it to respond. She then looked up to the camera and the clip started to examine the face.

However, it left Bruce with an irregular look. He then scrolled down to the bottom where the image read _Belgium, November 1918_. Curiously, he picked on that one and saw an image of a woman with an armored bodysuit. Her hair was down in curls while a tiara was on her forehead; her face was filled with determination.

There were also a few people behind her.

Bruce connected the dots and he leaned back, registering that the female which he had spoken to from before was a disguise dressed in heroine.

She was Wonder Woman.

* * *

Lex unzipped the case to reveal a man who seemed to have never opened his eyes and was sleeping in a deep slumber, unable to awake from it.

" _Alexander Luthor, your security override has been accepted. Genesis Chamber ready to analyze genetic sample."_

Lex gave a nudge to the frozen body, dragging him into the lit up water.

" _Acknowledging presence of genetic material. Analyzing. I've identified the host as General Zod of Kandor."_

The man brushed his hand over his face, a sense of longing overcame; his face was written with pain and his lip quivered. He opened a knife, making his way to cut his hand so that blood dripped from it. He got startled from the cut, groaning with pain as the wound stung. He poured it over Zod's face. As the computer voice spoke, tears rolled down his cheek.

" _Acknowledging presence of foreign genetic material. Analyzing."_

"You flew to close to the sun." Lex whimpered. "Now look at you." he mumbled, pushing the body down, sinking it. His heart ached with agony, threatening to break it apart.

" _Advising. Action forbidden. It has been decreed by the Council of Krypton that none will ever again give life to a deformity so hateful to sight and memory. The desecration without name."_

"And where is the Council of Krypton?" Lex replied, shakily.

" _Destroyed, sir."_

"Then proceed."

" _Very well. Preparing chrysalis and commencing metamorphosis."_

* * *

"And so we are left to wonder if Superman was aware of the threat and did nothing, was he then complicit in the Capitol tragedy?" Jenny recited from her report.

"Still no Kent?" the Chief muttered.

"His disappearance raises questions."

Lois turned her head to face him and shook her head, sighing. "No."

"How can he simply have disappeared at a time when we, as a nation, need him more than ever?"

Lois made a troubled look only to increase it even further as she stared at the TV. She watched it with her mouth opened; a look of shock forming on her face.

" _Burn him! Burn him! Burn him!"_ the crowds chanted as a person raised the hanged dummy of Superman.

* * *

 _The scenery was changed to a mountain; a cold fog flew gently across its snowy path. It then revealed a figure, walking up the chilly route before he reached to the top. He stopped for a moment as he saw another person, throwing rocks at a large pile of what he already made._

 _The elderly man stopped what he was doing for a brief moment to look up at the new figure. A smile formed on his lips as he recognized the boy who had a confused look on his face._

" _Something, isn't it?" the man said._

" _We men of Kansas live on a pancake, so we come to the mountains. All downhill from here, down to the floodplain. Farm at the bottom of the world. I remember one season the water came bad. I couldn't have been 12. Dad had out the shovels and we went at it all night." he smiled a little, remembering the memory. "We worked till, I think, I fainted. But we managed to stop the water. We saved the farm. Your grandma baked me a cake. Said I was a hero." John picked up a rock before he continued._

" _Later that day we found out we blocked the water all right. We sent it upstream. The whole Lang farm washed away. While I ate my hero cake, their horses were drowning. I used to hear them wailing in my sleep."_

 _Clark turned his back on his dad, taking a deep breath as he spoke._

" _Did the nightmares ever stop?"_

"… _Yeah…" he nodded. "When I met your mother." he smiled. "She gave me faith that there's good in this world. She was my world." he paused, the smile never leaving his face as he stared at the person whom he knew meant the whole world to him._

" _I miss you, Son."_

" _I miss you too, Dad." the son responded, staring at the sky._

* * *

Bruce walked down the field of grasses, walking towards a large torn building that looked like it was ready to fall apart. He entered the dark building, the only light that was giving him was from the outside but it was faint and weak.

Bruce stared longingly at the two tombs that were in front of him. He wasn't aware that another figure came in until he spoke.

"You know you can't win this." Alfred spoke. "It's suicide."

"I'm older now than my father ever was." Bruce spoke after a short silence. "This may be the only thing I do that matters."

Alfred gave him a disbelieved look. "Twenty years of fighting criminals amounts of nothing?"

"Criminals are like weeds, Alfred. Pull one up, another grows in its place. This is about the future of the world. This is my legacy." he stated, firmly. He stared down to see a crest that was etched into the stone; small dead leaves covered some parts of it.

"My father sat me down right here. Told me what Wayne Manor was built on. Railroads, real estates, and oil."

"The first generation made their fortune trading with the French. Pelts and skins. They were hunters."

From that simple sentence, a disturbing silence settled in, leaving Alfred alone in his thoughts.

 **Author's Note: ** Hallelujah for subtitles! So a bit short chapter here…We have an hour left of the movie which is rather strange because we only have six chapters here…I don't think I did a good job of planning this out… :3 which is WHY I'm revising it once I've finished this. I've also put on the line breaks instead of **:(/\\):** as I find them much neater. Anyways, toodles!


	8. A Dark Omen

**Author's Note:** Hello guys! Well, I got my own DVD for Batsy vs Supey XD and I don't have much to say other than we're getting closer to finishing this story. This was…really short…but I plan to go back and revise some of the chapters. Let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to JG32 for following the story. Thanks to Philip1991 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Moritaka1900 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to C (Guest) for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Dark Omen

" _We gotta wait for more evidence, but the question still remains, where is he?"_

Martha looked up at the TV, watching the reporter.

" _If Superman was not involved, if he's got nothing to hide, then why hasn't he been seen since the day of this tragedy?"_

" _You can't…"_

The voice of the second reporter got off as Martha, annoyed of putting false accusations on Superman, shut off the TV and headed out of the restaurant, being done for tonight.

Superman…Clark was innocent. Why the world doesn't see that is beyond Martha. He would never kill innocence and that had been proven. How many countless of lives had he saved from tragedy? How many times did he save the world from alien beings?

He had proven that numerous times.

How many more times does Superman have to prove to himself that he isn't the bad guy?

Despite all the power he has, he would never kill innocence.

Angered, Martha stormed out of the bar, carrying a bag of trash that needed to be taken to the dumpster. It's been a long night and all she ever wants to do is go and take a good long rest.

She knew contacting Clark would be futile. She hadn't seen him the last time he came to her so she hopes he was doing alright. As Martha was taking out the trash, she failed to see an expensive black car hiding in the darkness. But the minute she threw the trash in, the car instantly ignited which gained her attention.

She paused, looking suspiciously at it before resuming her work then started to walk away but at the same time, the car was following her. She became paranoid and started to run but the vehicle resumed following her.

It wasn't until then that at the end of the alleyway, another car pulled up which blocked her path.

Her mind started to race and her heartbeat began to increase. And then, she turned around only to see two guys walking from behind and grabbed her as she started to scream before darkness came.

* * *

Two glowing eyes came and thunder boomed, revealing the dark figure. Batman stared up at the lighted sky before he walked away from his spot. He was in a old ruined building but once he stopped, the dark vigilante took out the cover from the item he was holding.

The item revealed a large stick followed by the green shining mineral that was at the top.

And then, he slammed the spear into the ground while activating the handle that was next to him. The handle triggered the light, revealing the bat symbol that shone into the dark sky.

He was ready.

The biggest showdown before day vs night was about to meet at last.

 **Somewhere out of Gotham**

Thunder resumed rumbling while lightning occasionally flashed. Rain furiously poured down as the wind gathered its current. Luthor stared at the symbol that was in the distance but he couldn't help but to grin…

It was time.

He then dialed number on his phone before he spoke.

"The night is here." he replied and that grin just wouldn't be gone from his face…

* * *

The sound of the vacuum was heard, cleaning up the dirt of a mall. Lois sighed as she went down in the escalator, being deep in thought.

She wanted to see Clark again, tell him that it would be alright. That everything would pass. But he was stubborn. He started to lose hope.

His symbol meant nothing now.

But he was wrong.

And Lois was determined to prove that.

The man with the vacuum glanced up a bit and for a brief moment, the two were in contact before Lois shrugged it off and started to walk down her path. However, something rang in her head.

Didn't she saw that man before…?

Frowning, Lois turned on her heels and walked towards the man.

"Excuse me." she began. "Don't I know…" she trailed off when the supposed janitor turned around, giving her a knowing smirk.

Lois stopped in her tracks, her eyes went wide. And the next thing she knew, she found herself captured and got taken to a helicopter that flew into the air, following its route until it reached the tall skyscraper that outstood every building.

Lois glared at the men as the flying aircraft touched down.

And she should've known that she was being taken to Lex.

Frowning, the red-head walked towards Lex once it was safe to do so but she was also rather curious too. Why did Lex wanted to see her?

"Plain Lo in the morning. Lola in slacks." Lex announced as the helicopter flew away.

Lex sighed. "Lois Lane." he grinned. "Mmm. Come see the view!"

Lois would've enjoyed the shining view that was light up from the many buildings if Lex wasn't with her…but she didn't really got a choice when Lex went up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Glaring, Lois roughly shoved him but he held his grip firmly, forcing her to walk up at the front.

"Mmm. Now the secret to the height is the building material." Lex began. "It's light metals which sway a bit in the wind."

And far into the distance, Lois could see the familiar shining symbol. Her breath caught in her throat.

Batman.

"Hmm…" Lex let go of Lois, walking in front of her. "And you know something about LexCorp metals, don't you, Miss Lane?" he intrigued.

Annoyed, Lois glared at the man and wanted nothing more than to push him off this building and say it was an accident.

But she smirked. "I've proven what you've done."

But instead of ticking Lex off, he seemed to enjoy it.

"Wow, you're feisty." he whispered. "Unfortunately, that will blow away. Like sand in the desert."

"You're psychotic." Lane told him bluntly.

"That is a three-syllable word for any thought too big for little minds. Hmm. Next category: circles. Round and round and round…" Lex said as he went around Lois. "They go to find Superman." he growled. "Wrong category, boy. No, no, triangles." he exclaimed, being up at the front again. "Yes, Euclid's triangle inequality. The shortest distance between any two points is a straight path. And I believe the straightest path to Superman is a pretty little road…"

Lois slightly tensed up when Lex was behind her, leaning closely to her. The maniac sniffed, much to her discomfort.

"Mmm. Called Lois Lane."

Unexpectedly, Lex pushed her and the red-head gave out a frightened squeak, quickly turning around but instead of catching her, Lex simply gave another push and the female started falling off the building, letting out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

 **Somewhere else…**

Superman sighed, thinking over the thoughts of what the conversation he had with the imaginative dad. Clark supposed he was right. He stared out at the distance of the snowy mountains, being deep in thought.

This world was crazy.

It just simply can't trust any other species but their own. Clark supposed he shouldn't blame them.

After all, he was an _alien_ and to the humans, aliens don't exist. Not in their world.

All he was asking was trust from the humans but even that proved to be difficult. He quirked an eyebrow, remembering their own dark knight who was roaming in Gotham.

But then he also thought that it probably took some time just to trust the Bat. So, he guesses that two of them were pretty much even. With that in mind, Superman looked up at the sky and took off like a speeding rocket.

It didn't even take a minute to get back where he lived.

As he was speeding around the night sky, Clark softly winced when his hearings were in use and he heard someone screaming.

A cry of help.

Pausing in flight, Superman continued to hear the screaming and it sounded awfully familiar.

 _Lois_.

And then, once he found where the sound was coming from, he resumed flying and it was there where he saw the flying figure in the dark. Without losing a second, Superman sped towards the figure.

Meanwhile, Lois kept on screaming for her dear life. He was crazy. Instead of her pushing Lex, _he_ pushed _her_. While muttering in thought, she suddenly snapped back to reality when she got confused.

How come she wasn't…falling? It felt like she was…flying?

Now she was really confused.

The female then slightly looked up and stared into the familiar powerful eyes. She gasped as she realized who had caught her.

Clark.

Her breath caught in her throat as Clark smiled at her and the two flew around in the air before landing on the ground.

Lois, being shaky, spoke though she lost her composure after the fall.

"You came back." she breathed. "You came back."

And the two shared a moment, kissing each other passionately, enjoying the sensation that both ran through their bodies. Eventually, the kiss ended and Lois looked up at him, a silly grin etched onto her face.

With a knowing look, Superman gazed into his lover before he took off to the building where he met a furious Lex.

Luthor smirked when he saw the familiar figure and smiled gleefully.

"Boy, do we have problems up here!" he laughed before setting the time on his timer. When he looked up, his eyes went wide before the madman got up, stammering.

"The problem of…Of evil in the world."

Luthor knew that Superman was pissed.

"Ah…the problem of absolute virtue." he stammered, staggering backwards.

"I'll take you in without breaking you." Superman growled. "Which is more than you deserve."

"The problem of _you_ on top of everything else! You above all!" Lex snarled, watching with a mad gleam as Superman was lowering himself down. But instead of walking away, Lex took one stop forward.

"Because that's what God is. Horus. Apollo. Jehovah. Kal-El. Clark Joseph Kent." he laughed, impishly. "See, what we call God depends upon our tribe, Clark-Joe. Because _God_ is tribal. God takes sides. No man in the sky intervened when I was a boy to deliver me from Daddy's fist and abominations. Mmm." Lex let out a breath.

Lex took in as he examined the furious Superman who was trying to refrain himself from breaking the madman into pieces.

"I figured out way back, if God is all-powerful, he cannot be all-good." Lex replied, his whole body shaking. "And if he is all-good, then he cannot be all-powerful. _And neither can you be_." Lex snarled.

Superman stared at him, registering what he saying.

"They need to see the fraud you are. With their eyes. The blood on your hands."

Superman stared at his bandaged hand, disgusted. Disgusted of what this man had become. Not that he wasn't insane before.

"What have you done?"

Lex smirked. "Hmm. And tonight, they will." that same mad gleam flashed in his eyes. "Yes. Because you, my friend, have a date. Hmm. Across the bay!" he started to be all jittery. "Ripe fruit, his hate. Two years growing. But it did not take much to push him over, actually. Little red notes, big bang. YOU LET YOUR FAMILY DIE!" he exclaimed, psychotically.

"And now…you will fly to him. And you will battle him. To the _**death**_." Lex said, sadistically. "Black and blue. Fight Night! The greatest gladiator match in the history of the world. _God versus man_."

And to show his insanity, thunder roared and the lighting flashed, elaborating the man to show how cracked he really was.

"Day versus night. Son of Krypton versus Bat of Gotham."

Sneering, Superman spoke. "You think I'll fight him for you?"

Lex smiled gleefully even though behind the smile was dark and cruel. "Hmm…yes I do!" he giggled, mischievously. "I think you will fight-fight-fight for that special lady in your life!"

Eyes narrowed, he stared at the man. "She's safe on the ground. How about you?"

"Close, but I am not talking about Lois. No." thunder roared. "Every boy's special lady is his mother." Luthor responded, walking around Clark.

And with that, the fury that was in Superman became stronger and stronger with his eyes widened at the news of what Luthor had told him. Not being able to control himself, Superman walked furiously towards him but he was forced to stop when Luthor showed pictures which Clark immediately recognized.

"Martha, Martha, Martha." Lex sang-song, gleefully looking at Superman who was staring at the pictures. "Hmm. Why, the mother of a flying demon must be a _witch_. The punishment for witches, what is that?" he gasped. "That's right. Death by fire." he cackled, throwing the pictures away to which Superman succumbed to his knees, grabbing the images, staring at them.

The images seemed to taunt him and he was shaking with rage.

 _Martha, Martha, Martha._

 _You failed her. You failed her!_

The voice seemed to be taunting Clark in his head and it took every restrain to not beat Lex to death who was happily throwing the pictures away, enjoying the broken alien.

Clark grabbed the images, staring at them and then, he looked up with a furious gaze on his face. "You _monster_!" he snarled.

Lex blinked but that cruel smile never left his face. "Who? Me…or _you_? Ah ha-ha!"

Murderous thoughts ran through Clark but he knew that if he killed Lex, it would only prove the maniac right.

"In human eyes, you're the _alien_. An intruder to this planet. A Dark Omen." Lex replied, looking at him. "In human eyes, you're the **_evil_."**

Every vein in his body began to boil and then, with a furious rage of scream, Superman screamed his eyes lighting up with the lasers.

" _WHERE IS SHE?!"_ he roared.

Jumping with fright, Lex exclaimed. "I don't know! I would not let them tell me! Now…if you kill me, Martha dies!" Luthor replied. "And if you fly away, mmm, Martha also dies. _But_ if you kill the Bat…Martha lives." he whispered.

That seemed to lower Superman since his eyes were no longer burning red and he was torn. He wanted Martha to be safe…to be alive. But not like this.

"There we go. There we go. Hmm." Lex muttered, patting his head. He lowered down to Superman who stared at the ground. "And now God bends to my will."

Luthor glanced back after a hearing _whir_ sound and he smiled, knowing that his ride was here.

"Ooh, now the cameras are waiting at your ship. For the world to see the holes in the holy. Yes, the Almighty comes clean about how dirty he is when it counts. To save Martha, _bring me the head of the Bat_."

And from the wind of the helicopter, it blew away the pictures of Martha and all Superman heard was Lex's shouting.

"Mother of God, would you look at the time? When you came here, you had an hour. Now it's less." he grinned, staring at the Superman. "Better start flying, Superman. Because both you and I know that… _time_ isn't our _**friend**_." Lex cackled, walking towards the helicopter and flew off.

* * *

The door opened, revealing the man who grabbed Martha and she fidgeted in her seat. She soon heard ticking noises and it was harder to breath. All the anxiety was running through her body.

She stared at the man who was walking towards a table with a confused look. But soon, it made it clear to her that the minute he placed the object on the table. It was a timer with red numbers written on it:

 **00:34:57**

That was when she didn't breathe. That was when things started to fall apart.

* * *

" _CNN's own Brooke Baldwin is on the scene. Brooke, you're live on the air. What are you seeing?"_

"There's something happening at the ship." Jenny announced.

Crackling blue and white of unnatural lightning filled the night sky, producing of alien energy. The boss had a worried look as the energy was getting stronger, sending out the flashes.

* * *

" _It's sending massive power surges. Police helicopters surrounding the area. They've created a barricade around this containment center. And we're trying to get a little bit closer here to find out what's going on. It is absolute chaos. You can see that lightning, those surges of electricity."_

The sound of the reporter drew Diana close to the TV.

" _They seem to be getting stronger by the minute."_

* * *

"Daily Planet." Lois said to the Taxi driver. She started to get in but a voice called her.

"Lois."

Annoyed at what could be stopping her, she turned around and blinked when she saw Superman with a trouble look on his face even though he tried to hide it.

"I have to go to Gotham to convince him to help me." he stated.

"Who?"

"Or he has to die." he replied, solemnly.

"Clark," Lois began, studying his face. Before she can speak, she watched Superman floating in the air.

"No one stays good in this world." he replied, devoid of any emotion.

And then he flew off.

* * *

Diana let out a sigh as she sat on her bed with her laptop on. So much had been happening that she felt a little overwhelmed. She didn't think it would cause _this_ much problem.

But yet again, they're humans.

What was she to expect? A nice warm welcoming?

A beep came from her laptop which interrupted her chain of thoughts. Curious, he hovered towards to the message which was from Bruce. She frowned when she read the subject line:

 _Boys Share Too._

Diana furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what he could mean by that. And with a puzzled look, she opened the message.

 _Cracked Luthor's Drive, found your photograph._

 _But it doesn't belong to you._

This started to trouble her and even more so when she scrolled down to see the picture of her in her alter ego; her breath was caught in her throat, unable to swallow as she stared at the picture with a stunned look.

Her mind was racing and the same thought kept on being repeated.

 _Her secret was out…it was out…_

Her eyes widened even more when she saw the last sentence below the picture.

 _...it IS you._

Diana breathed out the breath she was holding; her throat still dry.

 _Who are you?_

 _Where have you been?_

Below the message was another item attached that was labelled: _Lex Corp – Meta Human Research._

Once she opened it, she saw there four files, each containing symbols such as with a semi-circle but there was another full circle in the middle. The third pictured contained a lightning bolt with a red background and the forth picture was a half-triangle with a blue stormy background.

But the first picture, she knew as it belonged to _her_. It was _her_ symbol with a "W" written on the image.

The video showed of a person who was getting whatever he needed. But things turned into chaos when two burglars came with a gun; one of them was pointing at the cashier for money.

But before the cashier person could even take out, the lights flickered off and blue lightning was shown before the store was returned to normal. Instead of having the burglars threatening, it showed them being defeated.

Intrigued, Diana went on to the next file with the half triangle where it showed the scenery underwater.

The enemy seemed to be advancing on a large hole before two glowing eyes emerged from them, revealing a man with a spear. The light shone on him, revealing his full identity and Diana recognized him, her mouth dropping with shock.

She watched as the half-human attacked the intruders with his spear, sending out a huge blast of water towards them which took them out.

Diana then went on to the circle symbol where it showed a man who seemed to be experimenting.

" _2400 hours and 2 minutes. Subject declining rapidly. All procedural interventions have failed. Outcome will be death."_

And the tape recorder switched off. The man brushed his bald head in frustration and taking an item out, he threw it away, irritated. He tried again, recording.

" _Dr. Silas Stone suspending all clinical protocol. US Gov, object 6-19-82 is successfully activated."_

The object that was behind the man started to float in the air from its energy before it went to the experiment, releasing out its waves of energy. The experimentation screamed in pain which startled Stone and he shut off the camera, startling Diana.

Disturbed, Diana closed her laptop and got off the bed, a thought in her mind.

* * *

Thunder rumbled furiously, indicating a sign that a great battle was beginning. Lightning flashed revealing Batman who stared into the rainy sky as he waited for that one man.

It was coming.

* * *

"I need a chopper to Gotham!" Lois replied, hurriedly. "Call the heliport!"

The Boss gave her an odd look. "Chopper? We can barely afford a bicycle. You wanna chase a story? Go to the ship. Superman's probably there already."

That Lois's attention.

"Perry, it's not for a story."

Perry stared at her, seemingly knowing what was going on. With a huff, he nodded.

"Jenny, get her a chopper to Gotham." he called out. "And forget the heliport. Put it on the goddamn roof!"

And Lois took off in a hurry.

"On the roof, Lois!" he shouted.

Lois ran up the stairs until she reached the rooftop, adrenaline rush coursing through her and not in a good way. She was worried about him. Worried for the whole thing.

"Where are we headed?"

"There!" she exclaimed, pointing to the light that was still shining in the sky.

* * *

Batman continued to gaze at the stormy weather, waiting for him to come. It's been a long time. He was ready for this. He should've gotten the message by now.

And the, as though he sensed a presence, batman never tore his gaze away. The minute the lightning flashed, it revealed the figure.

It was Superman who was looking down upon him. And if the air around them wasn't intense enough, it just got doubled.

And with a loud _thud_ , Superman landed on the ground. Both of their hearts beat faster as the two glared at one another.

Batman cocked his head to the side.

"Well, here I am."

 **Author's Note:** Well, I could've gone more but I decided to be evil and leave you guys with a cliffhanger! Gehehe. I hope I got Luthor on the point, showing just how mad he was and added some of my own dialogue as you can see. Writing with the files with Diana was a bit hard :3 but I hope it turned out okay. Toodles!


End file.
